Two Weeks on Lake Michigan
by LoveIsles
Summary: Jane spends time with her aunt on Lake Michigan and learns something about her and herself. They share stories of romance. loss and finding love. And their lives are both changed by the visit. This is a AU romantic Rizzles story.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 1**

**This takes place when Jane is a new detective. There is no Hoyt so it's AU, and I've made up the Aunt and her story. Can't give away the Maura connection just yet, but this is a romance.**

The sky was a white blue, the temperature was a perfect seventy, there was a slight wind, and the water was lapping up against the shore. She had walked for over an hour, bare feet dipping hesitantly in the chilly Lake Michigan water. September in Michigan could be cold and rainy or hot and muggy. Actually, it changed day to day, so you could never be sure. But today was perfect, and she was finally feeling herself relax.

It was Angela's idea for her to come here, and for once she had agreed without too much of a fight. Her father's sister, Marie lived in a quaint little town on the coast, and she had invited her to come and stay for a week or two. It was up to Jane to decide how long.

The last few months had been really rough on her. She had never felt the need for a vacation before, but the tension from the last few cases had taken its toll. There had been a child murdered, Frankie had been shot and she had suffered a concussion when a suspect hit her from behind with a steel pipe. She'd spent a few days in the hospital, and when she came home, she'd had trouble sleeping or concentrating and her mother had noticed that she was not herself.

Angela had approached her cautiously, given her ever-present bad mood, and had suggested she might enjoy some time out of Boston.

"Ma, I don't need a vacation, I'm fine."

"Really, Jane, because you seem really depressed lately and you're snapping at everyone at the office. So, if you're fine, does that mean this is going to be your permanent personality? Because if it is, not only will no one ask you out on a date, but no one is going to want to work with you either.

Remember your dad's sister, Marie? She lives in a beautiful little town on Lake Michigan, and she asked your father again when we were going to come visit. Neither your father nor I can take any time off, but you can, Jane. You have a million days accumulated because you never quit working."

"Ma, just give me a couple of days to think about it, okay?"

"Alright, honey, just let me know so I can call Aunt Marie and let her know if you decide to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane had flown into Chicago, rented a car, and had arrived at her aunt's house just in time for dinner. They'd spent the evening after a delicious meal catching up on family gossip and the latest news about Jane's brothers, the rest of her dad's family and the other cousins. She found her aunt easy to talk with, funny, irreverent and delightful. She was going to enjoy her stay here. All of her fears about Marie being anything like her parents were washed away with a few beers and some funny stories. Marie was close to seventy, but looked closer to sixty. She was still pretty, had kept herself in shape, and had finally retired. After working at the local factory, she had put herself through college and wrote news articles for the local paper.

Jane woke up early her first morning there, before her aunt was up, put on a pot of coffee, dressed in comfortable shorts and a t-shirt and went down to the beach.

The beach was long and deep and beautiful. The town took care of straining the sand and moving it around with little tractors, and it looked pristine. She loved how it felt when she took off her shoes and made her way to the harder sand near the water's edge.

She walked or ran until she felt the tension leave her body and a calm glow take its place. There was a portion of the beach where the houses were closer to the water, the beach skinnier, and she thought how nice it would be to wake up every morning with the sound of the waves as your wake up sound. She decided she would make the most of being here, and enjoy every minute she could until she felt like herself again. She knew she was tense, that she had been hard to be with, and she finally realized that she actually needed this time away. She'd only been here overnight, but the sound of the water and the quiet helped her enjoy the best night's sleep she could remember.

As she slowed down to cool off, she began to stretch, and as she did, she looked up at one of the houses. It was large, blue with white trim and had two story windows facing the water. There was a woman standing on the porch leaning on the railing looking toward her. She was blond, Jane could see that much, but she didn't want to stare so she averted her eyes, turned around, and continued back the way she'd come. She fought the urge to turn back to see whether the woman was still there and began an easy run.

Her jog gave her time to reflect on her life. She was 35 years old, childless, alone, and worked way too much. Work was where she got her identity, she was Detective Rizzoli, crime fighter extraordinaire, but she had recently begun to wonder what had happened to Jane.

She made her way back down the beach looking forward to lunch with her aunt. Marie was the youngest of her father's siblings, and had never been married. The Rizzoli family was like her own in the way her grandparents constantly nagged about marriage and children, and for that reason she had moved away from Boston. She was still very fit and had been the most beautiful Rizzoli girl before Jane was born. She had Jane's coloring but her black curly hair was short. In the few hours Jane had been there, they had already realized how much they enjoyed each other's company, how alike they were.

Marie's house was right on the beach. It was smaller than the monsters that had come both before and after, but it was still roomy, comfortable and warm. The outside was natural wood and had a huge porch that looked out on the lake. The inside was also natural wood, almost like a log cabin, with exposed beams, a double wide stone fireplace, comfortable chairs, a big stuffed couch and beautiful large woven rugs. There was one bedroom upstairs that had a king size bed, and a giant tub with windows that looked out on the lake. There were two smaller bedrooms and a small office on the first floor. Since her aunt loved to cook, she had the most amazing kitchen Jane had ever seen. It was outfitted with all stainless appliances, including a professional gas stove, beautiful natural oak cabinets, a large island in the middle and a small area that included a rustic looking dining table.

Jane came into the house from the beach after she rinsed the sand from her legs and feet under the outdoor shower.

"Hey, Aunt Marie, thanks for making lunch."

"How was your run, Janie?"

"It was great. God, that beach is beautiful. And, those houses about two miles south of here are pretty amazing."

"The blue one with the white trim and the two-story windows is probably my favorite. There used to be a family that lived there named Stewart. They were billionaires from Chicago, came over here one summer and built that house, stayed only a few weeks, then left and sold the place. We get a lot of that here."

"Actually, I stopped to look at that house before I turned around to come back. Why would they build a big beautiful house like that, then leave?"

Marie hesitated and pushed her salad around on her plate.

"Janie, I don't know how much of the Rizzoli gossip you've heard about me. But I would love it if the two of us could be really honest with other while you're here, and hopefully when you go back home as well."

"Aunt Marie, I would love that. I would love to be able to talk with someone in my family about what's going on for me, and I would love to know all about you. I would especially love it if it was our secret."

Marie smiled. "Okay, Jane, let's move out to the porch. Let me get you more ice tea, and I'll tell you about that great house."

They moved to the porch and Jane put up the large table umbrella. The sun was still pretty hot and they could both appreciate a little shade.

"Thanks, honey. So, that house that we both like was owned, like I said before, by the Stewarts. They had it built and moved in the summer of seventy-four. I guess I was about thirty at the time and still working at the factory. I didn't have to be at work until ten, so I would get up every morning, just like you do, and run on the beach. One morning as I was getting near that house, I saw a woman and two small children sitting near the water. The kids were playing with buckets and shovels, you know how kids do, and the woman, who I suspected at the time was their mom, was sitting in a beach chair reading."

She paused and took a deep breath. Jane just watched her quietly thinking that something important was being remembered by her aunt.

"She had blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, a big hat and sunglasses. And as I got closer and tried not to be too obvious, I glanced over. Jane, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows. This story is AU, enjoy. Hope you like the next chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 2**

It wasn't that Jane was shocked by what her aunt had just revealed, but, she would admit, she was not expecting the revelation so early in their discussion. There were always family rumors, but Jane had hardly paid attention to them as she had assumed her family was just jumping to conclusions. Just because someone didn't marry at nineteen or twenty, didn't mean she was gay.

"Aunt Marie, did you ever see her again?"

"I did. I saw her and the children the next few mornings. She never looked up, and I never stopped. I just tried to sneak looks, wanting to see more of her face. But I did start to run a little farther so I could watch her longer. Does this sounds crazy to you, Jane."

"No, no, honestly, you have my full attention. There's something almost magical about it – maybe it's the way you tell a story, but it has really captured my imagination. I want to hear all of this."

"Okay, but you tell me when you want to stop. And we have to stop before dinner anyway because I want to take you to my favorite restaurant and it's a little drive from here."

"I would love that, but only if you let me pay. It's the least I can do."

Marie reached over and squeezed Jane's hand. "Oh, alright, I guess that'll be okay, but having you here is already a gift to me."

"Thanks, Aunt Marie, Jane said as she put her hand over her Aunt's and squeezed back."

Marie continued. "So, after about a week of the same thing, just passing her, and stealing looks, I woke up to one of those perfect mid-September Michigan mornings when the beach was pretty deserted, quiet, and calm. I left the same time I usually did. I was hoping she would be there. You know how when you're on this beach, because it doesn't have a lot of bends in it, you can see for a few miles. I passed a couple playing with their dog, a women walking alone picking up sea glass and shells, and then way off ahead of me, I could see someone with two little ones walking toward the water. I know I must have smiled to myself. She just made my mornings a little more pleasant, something to look forward to. As I got closer I saw that she was reading her book as usual, and the kids were playing. At the time, I guessed the little boy to be around five, the little girl maybe three."

She paused, remembering. "When I was within about twenty yards, I watched horrified as the little girl suddenly got up as if she had just seen something that caught her attention, and ran into the water. Before I could blink, she had tripped on the stones and had fallen, face first into the lake. "I was already running so I picked up my speed, sprinted to her and scooped her up. Meanwhile, her mother had seen her just seconds after I had and was close behind."

Jane leaned forward

"She screamed the girl's name, and rushed to her, but by that time I already had her in my arms. She must have said 'Oh my God' ten times as she was taking her from me and holding her and brushing sand from her face. The little girl was coughing and crying, and I was just standing there frozen, watching. The mother was softly reassuring her child, holding her close and rocking from side to side. The little boy had run over to them and had his arms wrapped around his mom's waist as if to comfort her."

"She was okay though, right?" Jane asked.

"She was fine. It happened so fast, I don't think she had time to inhale any water. She had calmed down and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. She was just scared. I was standing there staring at a perfect face with a perfect complexion and beautiful sun streaked hair. Then, as if suddenly snapping back to the present, the blond took off her sunglasses, put them on her head and extended her hand. She looked at me and said, 'Thank you so much, I could never thank you enough. You must think I'm a terrible mother'. And I'm trying to form words, trying to breathe, as I'm looking at the face of this gorgeous woman, mesmerized by her beautiful green eyes,"

"Did she tell you her name?" Jane remarked as she was leaning forward captivated.

"She held out her hand, and said, 'I'm Catherine.' And I took her hand, and replied, 'Marie'. Profound, right", she laughed.

Then she paused, lost in thought.

"I was so off balance, I could feel my heart pounding, I just stuttered, 'I'm glad she's fine. You're not a terrible mother. It happened so fast, and you were right there. So please, don't feel bad'."

"We just seemed to continue to stare at each other and we were still holding hands. Then she realized it and took her hand back. I finally got my wits about me and mumbled something about needing to go to work. She smiled and thanked me again. Then she said, 'I see you running here every morning, do you live in town?' 'Actually', I responded, 'I live down the beach, the natural wood house about 2 miles down.'

'Well then, maybe we'll see you again. And, again, thank you.' And she gave me a big bright smile that melted me."

"I went to work that day with nothing but her face on my mind. It was a little after six when I got back home, made myself dinner, then sat outside on the porch with a beer. I wanted to walk back to her house, but I didn't want to look like I needed to be thanked anymore or that I was overly anxious in case she was actually there. I was lost in my own thoughts as I just stared at the lake listening to the waves. It was still very light out, and I was questioning myself. Wondering what in the world was happening, why I was so fascinated why I'd had such a strong reaction to her. Don't get me wrong, I knew I was not that attracted to men. I tried to like them, but I had certainly never had the kind of strong attraction to a man that I was having now."

Jane knew the answer to the question she was about to ask, but wanted to get confirmation. "So, Aunt Marie, had you ever been attracted to a woman before?"

"All through high school I dated boys. I could never figure out why my friends were so excited by them. All they could talk about was how they wanted to make out with their boyfriends or how hard it was to stop when they were making out. I was never that turned on. It felt mechanical to me. But I just chalked it up to being a good Catholic girl. There were girls I was fascinated with, but it hadn't dawned on me that it was attraction."

"I know what you mean" replied Jane. "I've felt the same way about guys, but I was never really attracted to women either. I just figured that how I felt when I was with a guy was how it was supposed to feel."

"Janie, you'll know when you meet the right person, whether it's a man or a woman, you'll just know."

"I don't know, I don't think I'll ever find anyone. I work all the time, and when I'm not at work, I'm thinking about work."

Marie reached over and patted her niece's hand. "Then maybe that's why you're here with me now. It's a good time to relax and think about what's important to you. Now, why don't we get cleaned up and go get something to eat. We can continue this story in the car."

"Sounds good, should I wear anything special?"

"I think just nice pants and a shirt will be fine, and you may want to grab a jacket, it gets a little chilly in the evening.

"There is something I haven't told you, Jane said, looking seriously at her aunt."

"What's that, honey?"

"When I was running this morning, and I was by the blue and white house, there was a woman standing on the balcony. I couldn't see her face, and, and it feels really odd to tell you this after what you've been telling me, but all I could see was that she was blond."

Marie stared at Jane for a minute as if her heart had stopped. Then she finally said smiling, "There are lots of blonds out there, honey."

"I know, I know, it just seems weird that I would notice her."

"Well, Marie finally replied, why don't we get ourselves ready and go have some great food, we can continue this on the way."

"Okay", Jane said, and as they stood to go into the house, Jane put her arm across her aunt's shoulders and gave her a little hug. "Thanks for sharing this with me."

"You're welcome, Janie. I've never told anyone this story before and it feels wonderful to tell it to you, and to remember it again."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane took a leisurely shower enjoying the hot water as it seemed to wash away the last remnants of Boston. She felt truly transported, it was as though her other life didn't exist. Realistically, of course, she knew that it did, but for the time she was here, the stressed detective was determined to enjoy this feeling of lightness, that's the only word that came to her, lightness, the absence of the dark energy that had surrounded her in recent months.

The beautiful Italian was going to enjoy nights of long restful sleep without nightmares, and long morning runs on the beach, the wonderful food, and the sound of the waves gently waking her. She was going to enjoy the evenings filled with interesting conversations and storytelling with her aunt.

Marie's story was fascinating and she couldn't wait to hear more tonight. What had happened all those years ago? Did they get to be friends or more? And where was she now? Where was her husband in all of this? Jane dried her hair and found the light summer weight tan slacks she'd packed and matched it with a sleeveless black blouse. As she slipped on her loafers and grabbed her jacket, she heard Marie call from downstairs.

"Perfect timing, Janie, it looks like we're ready."

Marie drove, and for once Jane didn't mind someone else driving. That, she told herself, was the real sign that Boston was behind her, if even for a little while.

"We're going to one of the local wineries for dinner. This area has a few, actually southwest Michigan has quite a few, but this one is my favorite, maybe because it's been owned for the last 50 years by the same Italian family. It's about 30 minutes from here through some beautiful country. I think I actually like the ride as much as I do the wine and the food. Although, Janie, I have to tell you that while it's beautiful here in September, there is nothing like southwest Michigan in the fall. It is spectacular. Can you try to come back in late October?

"You know, Aunt Marie, if I relax anymore here, I may not even be gone by late October." They both laughed, and then rode for a while enjoying the quiet and the view of beautiful wine country.

"So do you feel like continuing your story while we drive?"

"Oh, of course, Janie, I've been lost in my head thinking about it since we went to get ready for dinner."

They had been on the road about 20 minutes when Marie took a deep breath and began. "Let's see, we left off after I'd met her for the first time when her daughter fell in the lake. So, I'm sitting on my deck after work that evening having a beer, it's about 7:30, still light, and I look out and see a woman out by the water facing the lake. It kinda looked like her, but I couldn't swear it was her, so I decided to walk down there. As I stood up and stepped off the deck into the sand, she turned and started walking toward me. Now, I knew it was her."

Marie stopped and put her hand to her chest as though the memory of it was so powerful that it took her breath away. "Wow, she said, I didn't think it would still have that an effect on me. Well, my…my."

Jane reached over and touched her on the shoulder. "You okay? Maybe we should wait till we get to the restaurant for more of the story."

Marie replied swallowing hard as if holding back tears, taking a deep breath. "All I can say is wow, again, I'm talking about something that happened over 30 years ago and it still has this effect on me. No, I think I'm okay."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think I actually need a beer myself before we continue."

Marie was grateful and smiled at Jane. "Thanks, Janie, I think you're right."

They pulled off the main road onto the long private drive way that wound back though the vineyards to the restaurant. There was something unique about the view as the sun was reflected off the grape vines and the water spray created rainbows everywhere. Big old trees lined the driveway like a protective canopy.

Jane was impressed. "Wow".

"That seems to be our word of the day, we're here!" And like two people who had known each other all their lives even though they hadn't really, they simultaneously said, "Yea", and laughed, really enjoying each other's company.

As they walked toward the restaurant door, Jane stopped, "I do have a little confession to make. I don't know one wine from another so the wine part may be wasted on me."

"Aha," said her aunt, "and that's why I saved the best surprise for last. Years ago they bought the brewery that was in the next town over. So this, Janie, is like the best of all worlds."

Jane reached over and put her arm through her aunt's and they practically skipped up to the door.

Still smiling, they were led to their table by the hostess. It was only a few minutes later that an older Italian couple came out of the kitchen and Marie stood up to move toward their open arms.

"Marie, why so long since you've been here"? After they hugged and kissed each other multiple times, the woman turned to Marie and asked, "Who is this beautiful Italian here?"

"I'm sorry, said Marie, of course, this is my niece, Jane from Boston. Jane, this is Joe and Rose Calderone the owners of this magnificent place. Jane stood up and they both kissed her cheeks and made a big fuss over how beautiful she was.

Joe went back to the kitchen while Rose stayed at the table. "We are so happy to see you bella, we are going to cook you a special meal," said Rose. Meanwhile, Marie, we have a new red I'd love you to try. Jane, are you a wine drinker like your aunt?"

"As much as I'd love to say yes, I'm more of a beer person myself".

"Okay, I will get you the beer menu and send someone over to wait on you. You just worry about your beer, the food and wine will be our responsibility. We'll come out and have desert and coffee with you later."

After Rose left, Jane said, "Marie, these people treat you like family."

"They are very much my family, Janie, and that is a story for another day, but trust me when I say that they share a most special place in my heart and in my life."

Just then the waitress appeared and handed Jane the beer list. Jane selected one quickly and ordered. When she brought back Jane's beer, she opened a bottle of red wine and placed it in front of Marie with a large wine glass. Marie sampled and swirled and approved the wine and the waitress poured her a glass.

Marie raised her glass and Jane touched it with her bottle. "Salute", they said simultaneously.

Jane looked out the window, then back at Marie, "I guess we don't have to worry about ordering, and I bet we came early because we're going to be here a while. So, that means we can we get back to our story."

Marie chuckled, "You seem to really like this story, Jane. We are at the beginning of the story where everything is high adrenalin and happy, but there will be parts of the story that will be very sad.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else. You know how we Italians love our drama. Honestly, I want to hear the good and the bad, so please, continue." Marie smiled and began.

"In my head, it was like a movie. You know it's not easy walking in that soft sand so it took us a while to make our way to each other. I was in jeans and a light jersey, she was in a yellow sundress.

When we got to within talking distance, she was the first to speak. 'I wanted to thank you again for what you did this morning. That child of mine is the light of my life, and if anything had happened to her while she was right there in front of me, I don't know what I might have done."

'Please, it was what anyone would have done, honestly, it was nothing."

'No, it was something that you were there right at that moment, right at that distance. It was as if you were meant to save her."

'Well, again you are more than welcome. Are you going to carry that bottle of wine back home with you, or should we open it and celebrate?"

"I was rewarded with the biggest smile I had seen yet from her. And it filled me up, and I smiled back and took her arm to help her walk in the sand to my place."

The waitress interrupted with a large antipasto, and Marie continued while she and Jane filled their plates. After a few minutes, they were served oxtail soup and fresh bread.

"As we were walking, I asked about the children. She said that her mother was staying with her for the next few weeks and she would take care of putting them to bed in a little while. Her mother had given her the night off"

"My mother, their grandmother, also thanks you."

"Is you husband here this week as well." I was only assuming, but I really wanted confirmation.

'No,' she said, 'he's out of the country for the next 3 weeks which is why my mother is here.'

"Well, here we are. I said as we entered my house. Let me take that to open it, and get some glasses."

'I can help', she answered. "We walked into the kitchen and as I pulled out the corkscrew, I pointed to the cupboard, and she out got 2 wine glasses."

"This wine smells delicious. Is it one of the local wineries?"

'Yes, she said mildly surprised, it's from Calderone Farms. The Calderones are old friends of my family on my dad's side. Have you ever been out to the winery?'

"I answered that I hadn't, and she promised that we would go one evening."

"We took the bottle and our glasses and moved back outside to the deck. The sun was beginning to set, there was no wind, and we grabbed our chairs and moved them onto the sand. The sunset that night was all yellows and oranges and reds - it was really something."

"We spent the next few hours telling each other our stories. She was originally from the east coast, old money. Her father had been a banker in Connecticut, her mother a stay at home wife who lunched with the girls and did charity events. When she would stop talking to reflect on what she was going to tell me next, I would take the opportunity to look at her profile and take her into my memory as if every moment was a gift that I could store somewhere for future reference."

"Catherine had been the apple of her dad's eye. But he had passed away just a few years before. Her husband was also a banker with a large bank in Chicago, and that's how they ended up in the mid-west. They had been married six years, and the little ones were, just as I'd guessed, five and three."

"Sorry to interrupt" said the waiter, as he appeared with two large platters.

"Oh, my said Jane, it looks like it's time for pasta and sure enough two large platters were delivered to the table – one spaghetti and meatballs, one ravioli with meat sauce." Jane ordered another beer, Marie poured some wine, and they served themselves the pasta.

"Aunt Marie, I think this is so delicious and this is plenty of food. I don't think I can do the whole Italian 7 course dinner. Can you tell them that this is just fine without the meat course?"

"I agree, Janie, let me go back to the kitchen to tell Rose." She came back in a few minutes. Well, if you knew them you would know that they weren't thrilled, but offered to send the next course home with us so we could have it tomorrow."

All Jane could do was smile and say, "they are really something. So, where were we?"

"She was telling me about her husband. She didn't say much about him, and I didn't press. Honestly, if he didn't exist, it would have made me much happier. As she talked about him, though she seemed to be a little upset or sad, I couldn't tell which. But when I asked her if she was ok, she said, 'of course'.

"After the sunset, we moved back to the deck and opened another bottle of wine."

"She wanted to know all about the Rizzolis. So I told her about my grandparents coming here from Naples and Sicily, about my parents and brother and sisters. And then she asked me why I left Boston."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Expect another Chapter soon, like probably later tonight. I can't seem to stop. I've fallen in love with these characters and I want to know how it turns out! Reviews if you are so inclined.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a rather short chapter because the last one was long and there was a natural break in the story. Next Chapter soon.**

"We were sitting on the couch with almost an entire seat cushion between us. I looked over at her and she was just staring, waiting for an answer. And looking at her helped me understand exactly why I'd left Boston. But I chickened out. I didn't know enough about her yet to even begin to imagine how she'd react if I told her the absolute truth, and I wanted us to get to know each other before I frightened her out of my life."

So instead, I just said, "Do you have any idea what it's like belonging to a Boston Italian family?" She smiled and said, 'I guess I can only imagine.' "This woman was soft and polite and adorable."

"It's getting late, I said to her. How about I walk you home?"

'But then you'll have to walk back by yourself.'

"Okay, then, I'll drive you. There won't be anyone on the street and it's a straight shot up and back. C'mon, let's get you home."

She didn't move and she looked genuinely upset. As she dropped her head, she looked up with just her eyes and said, 'Are you that anxious to get rid of me?'

"Oh my God, are you kidding me? This has been the most enjoyable evening I've had in a very long time. I can't remember when I've been so relaxed and fascinated all at the same time. I just thought that maybe you were…I don't know what I thought. Do you want to go home?"

'Of course, just not yet. It's only 9:45, and I have been spending all day every day with my children and my mother. I'm craving adult conversation, some wine and, just something other than being a mom for a few hours. I know that must sound terrible, but my husband believes that when you become a mother, that's the most important job you can have. So, I haven't really spent much time doing anything else."

There was a pause while I was looking at her with my head tilted, and with what must have looked like the most dumfounded expression on my face. All I could think was, are you kidding me, what year is this? But thankfully, I caught myself before that flew out of my mouth. And then it occurred to me that **that** was exactly why I'd left Boston."

"What would you like to do?" I asked her."

'Can we go sit by the water for a little while?'

"Okay, I'd like that. Let's get you a jacket to wear over your dress. It's gotten chilly and it will be even chillier by the water. Or maybe you would like to change into some sweatpants?"

'Sweatpants sound great.'

"I found her some pants and a jersey and jacket, and led her into the downstairs bedroom so she wouldn't be changing in front of all the windows that face the lake. Then she turned her back to me and said, 'Can you unzip me?'

"It was all I could do not to turn bright red. I was trying to act as nonchalant as I possibly could knowing that to her, she was just asking a friend to help her, and to me it was all I could do not to lightly brush the back of my fingers against her skin. So I took the zipper in my fingers like it had cooties all over it, pulled it down as quickly as I could and got out of there."

Jane and Marie both burst into a good belly laugh over that. They were still laughing when Rose and Joe came out of the kitchen and joined them with fruit and cheese and espresso.

"Okay, you two, what's going on over here?" And the laughing would not stop. Jane finally got up and excused herself to the restroom so she could regroup and recapture some modicum of composure.

They spent the next hour in the delightful company of the Calderones with more deserts and more conversation and more espresso. When it was time to leave, Jane was charged with carrying the goody bag with tomorrow's dinner, and there were hugs and kisses all around.

"Oh, Aunt Marie, that was so very much fun. The beer was the best I've had anywhere, the food was fabulous, the surroundings are breathtaking, everything was just out of this world. I don't know how to thank you. And since the Calderones would not let me pay for anything, I would like to be responsible for finding and taking us to some special place later this week."

"Okay, Janie, you get to pick. I trust you. "Now, let's get us home, I'm exhausted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 5**

**If you are following this story, you may have to "follow' again because I accidently deleted and had to republish. So I apologize to all of you who were notified that there was a new story from me. Again this is a short one, but had to get it out there. Sorry, I haven't mentioned the usual disclaimers. Don't own them, not making any money, and so on. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't that late when they returned from the winery, but Aunt Marie said she felt tired so she gave her niece a hug and went to bed. Jane felt rested and energized, and decided she needed to walk off the huge dinner. She changed her clothes, grabbed a beer, and walked out to the lake.

It was one of those full moon nights when the reflection on the water appears to reach back to its origin and the effect is both beautiful and eerie. It was perfectly quiet except for the sound of the calmly rolling waves that Jane had come to regard as the companion sound to peace in her soul.

She meandered more than walked down to the water's edge, and was staring straight ahead, wondering whether on a clear night, she could see Chicago. She would have to ask Marie in the morning.

Then, thinking about her aunt and her story, Jane thought about what it would be like to feel that kind of chemistry – the kind Marie had felt for Catherine Stewart all those years ago.

Where does it come from, she thought, is it some kind of chemical reaction, why that feeling with that particular person, do you only feel it once in your life, does it have something to do with your soul, is it what the poets had tried to put into words through all of time, is there someone like that for me?

So many questions. But for the first time in her life, the life that had always seemed so straightforward, so clear cut, and so simple, Jane found herself needing something else, something different, something more than the high-adrenalin rush of chasing bad guys and the intellectual challenge of figuring out who did it. Not that she didn't still love those things, because she did, but there was something else that she longed for, and it was connected to the story her aunt was telling her.

Still wide awake, Jane decided to walk down the beach and burn a little energy. It was barely 11:00. This was her vacation, and it was way too early to go to bed. She made her way to the more firmly packed sand where she had run that morning. Thinking about the story her aunt was telling her, the detective realized she was picturing the blond and found herself completely understanding her aunt's desire to touch her. Jane had never been with a woman, never kissed a woman, but she'd be lying if she said she'd never thought about it. There were no pictures of Catherine displayed in her aunt's house. Marie had described her as beautiful and blond, but that wasn't much of a description. Jane would ask her tomorrow if there were any pictures.

The Detective knew where she was going. Although admitting it even to herself took some courage. She was walking toward the Stewart house.

It took her about 20 minutes to get there, and as she was looking up toward the house, found herself disappointed that it was dark. She didn't know what it was she'd hoped to find, but she could feel a kind of sadness wash over her.

This is nuts, she thought. First of all, this house has nothing to do with the house in my aunt's story. It could be any other house on this beach. This is not the 70's, this house does not belong to the Stewarts, this is just a house, and this morning, that was just a blond.

As she made her way back home, she picked up her speed and sprinted hoping she could get rid of some of the anxiety that she'd begun to feel. And as she pulled off her sweats and got ready for bed, she thought it remarkable that she'd only been here one day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Be sure to re-follow if you haven't. This story has a new link because I had to delete and repost. Reviews would be great.**

Jane had sufficiently exhausted herself with that last sprint down the beach and it helped her fall asleep quickly. She had an uninterrupted, sound sleep, and woke up feeling refreshed.

When she heard soft noises coming from the kitchen she figured her aunt was already up making coffee. So she got out of bed, ready to start her day. Coming out of the bathroom Jane had showered, and dressed in a tank top and shorts. She leaned down to give her Aunt a hug. They exchanged "good mornings" and Jane took a seat at the counter.

"Coffee?" asked Marie.

"I'll get it, thanks. As she poured herself a cup and added sugar, Jane, turned to her new favorite family member. "How'd you sleep, Aunt Marie?"

"Not as well as I usually do, I'm afraid. But that's okay, there's a price to pay for taking the trip back to the past and reliving those times." She turned toward Jane and smiled. "But since it's been a while since I've allowed myself to go there, I know it'll be okay. How about you? I heard you leave shortly after I went to bed. Did you stay out on the beach very late?"

"No, I walked down to the house, you know which one, and I don't know what I was hoping for or expecting, but it was all dark, and I ended up feeling kind of dumb, like some hopeless romantic."

They both smiled and Marie came over to Jane, put her arm across her shoulders, "Oh, honey, I hope this story doesn't end up making you sad."

Jane stared into her coffee cup, "I know it has to have a sad ending. She's not here with you, you're alone, the Stewarts moved away, how is that anything but really sad?"

"It is sad, Jane, but I would not trade one second of the time I spent with her for a hundred years spent with anybody else. C'mon, let's take a walk, now I need to see the house again, and I can tell you a little more of the story."

"Are you sure, Aunt Marie, are you sure it's not too painful?"

"Janie, there is no joy without pain, I think some philosopher or mystic said that, but it's true. I've never been afraid of pain, and I'll be reliving the joyful parts too, so let's go."

"Let me get my hair up in a ponytail and I'll meet you outside. Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask you, do you have any pictures of Catherine?"

"I did, until we had that big storm a few years ago and the wind shear tore off part of my roof. The pictures were in the attic. I'd gotten to the point where I realized that I needed to move on and staring at her face every day was not helping. I left to go to the storm shelter. We knew it was going to be bad and when I got back and saw the damage, I rushed upstairs and sat in middle of a big wet mess trying to salvage just one picture of her, and sobbed when I couldn't. It was like the universe telling me to let go."

They met again on the deck. It was a little overcast this morning, and cooler, the wind had picked up, but it was still refreshing and relaxing. And as they walked toward the water, Marie began again to tell the story, hesitating for a minute to remember where she'd left off.

"We stayed on the beach for a long time that first night, just talking about our lives, about the world, about her children. She adored those kids, especially that little girl. She was Catherine's double, same eyes, same hair, same thoughtful look on her face as if she had to contemplate every single thing before talking about it. We made plans to meet the next morning on the beach, and she promised to bring coffee. By the time we were both tired enough to call it a night the wine had worn off and I drove her home. I fell into bed replaying some of the serious moments, some of the laughs, and some of my secret looks when her attention was elsewhere. It didn't take me long to fall asleep."

"I realized", Jane said, "that when I tried to imagine her face, she was missing too many details. Can you help me picture her?"

"Of course, I'll do the best I can. Even though it's been 30 years, I think I can give you some more details. Let's see, you're 5'10, I'm 5'8', and she was about 5" 7'. Her body was not average, it was perfect, beautiful. I think she told me once that she measured 38, 26, 34, and weighed about 115 pounds. Her hair was blond, of course, but it had been streaked by the sun, and was about as long as yours is now. Her face was softer that yours or mine. We have sharp features, hers were much softer. Her eyes were an odd color grey/green, light and clear, her lips were full, her chin small, and her nose WASPY, and elegant.

Marie paused, remembering. "She looked like one of those high society girls who used to have coming out balls, not like us. The only coming out I've ever had was the first time I kissed her." Jane noticed that Marie's voice had changed when she said the last few words, and she had stopped walking, and for the first time since beginning to tell the story, she had tears in her eyes.

Jane knew better than to speak or reach out. Marie needed to be alone with her thoughts, and Jane continued to walk. It only took a few moments for Marie to catch up and then put her arm through her niece's as they continued down the beach arm in arm.

Marie was ready to continue. "We had been spending every morning together having coffee on the beach before I left for work. She brought out another beach chair and we'd watch the kids play. I had grown really fond of those two little ones. I know I've only talked about the girl, but the little boy was special too. He was very protective of his little sister especially after her little lake episode and they both started to give me little hugs when I saw them, because they'd seen their mother give me a hug."

"Where was Catherine's mother all this time?" asked Jane.

"Her mother was a very outgoing, a society type, and it didn't take her long to connect with the other old money women here. So she was out all day playing bridge or going shopping with her friends or planning charity events. The day belonged to her mother, and the night belonged to us. After Catherine fixed dinner for herself and the children, she would play with them or watch them play games with each other until they were sufficiently calmed, then she'd get them ready for bed. Her mother would be home by then, and she loved her grandchildren, so it was not a hardship for her to take over and spend some quiet time with them before putting them to bed. She was happy that Catherine was able to get out a little. I met her mother a couple of times, but she wasn't really interested in knowing who I was. Old east coast money and new east coast Italians usually don't mix that well."

They both chuckled.

"Catherine would call me from the house to let me know she was leaving, and I would meet her halfway."

"How did you know she felt the same way you felt? How could you tell?"

'Honestly, Jane, I wasn't sure until the night we kissed, and I was scared to death that I hadn't been reading her right. We always had wine, we always walked on the beach after watching the sunset. Her staring got more intense and lasted longer, we walked closer together, we sat closer together on the couch, we shared our feelings more openly, we complimented each other, we admitted to each other how comfortable and safe we both felt when we were together. We laughed constantly, and we started to find ways to make each other laugh. Then one night we were racing back up to the house from the water and I stopped suddenly and she ran right into me and we fell. And when I rolled over and looked down at her and the look in her eyes was really intense. And when her eyes moved from my eyes to my lips, I started to slowly move toward her, giving her every opportunity to say stop. But she didn't say stop."

Jane was lost in thought. She could almost feel what that must have been like. Marie was not so much telling Jane the story as she was reliving it for herself. It was as though she was there, and not here anymore at all.

"By the time I had moved all the way to her lips, I thought I might faint. Our lips were just touching lightly, and neither of us moved. We breathed in each other's air, eyes open, and hearts pounding. Then slowly, she reached up and put her arms around my neck and leaned in and she kissed me softly, as if every cell of her lips needed to gently touch every cell of mine. I don't know how long we were like that because honestly it was the first time I had any personal, visceral awareness of the concept of time standing still."

The silence lasted for minutes as they started to walk again. Each lost in her own thoughts. Then Jane finally broke the silence in true Rizzoli fashion when she said, "Geeez, Aunt Marie, you're killing me here."


	7. Chapter 7

Two Weeks on Lake Michigan Chapter 7

_**Then Jane finally broke the silence in true Rizzoli fashion when she said, "Geeez, Aunt Marie, you're killing me here." **_

Marie just laughed and squeezed Jane's arm. "Why would you say that, Jane?"

"Well, because I think I was holding my breath the whole time you were telling me the part about the kiss. I know that there has never been a time in my life when a kiss has even come close to that."

"And that's exactly how I felt. We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. We would kiss, fall asleep, wake up, kiss some more, giggle about something, and then of course, kiss. We didn't do anything else that night, and it was satisfying, and beautiful, and amazing."

They were both grinning now. "Let's sit down here for a second, okay?"

"Sure, Aunt Marie."

"We still had two more weeks together before her husband was coming back from his business trip. I had some vacation time accumulated so I took some of it so we'd have more time together. We spent mornings at the beach, then we would take the kids out for lunch or go window shopping. Our nights were spent learning how to love one another, exploring, watching each other sleep. It was sweet and passionate and almost pure in its tentative exploration. I can still see her beautiful face sleeping when the sun was just starting to come up, then the oh-my-god panicked look as we grabbed our clothes and scrambled to get her home before her mother and the kids woke up."

Marie hesitated as if reflecting on a new thought.

"I know I should have felt guilty. I was sleeping with a married woman. I had never experienced anything like this and as selfish as I know it was, I didn't have the courage to let it go. I knew in the secret, dark recesses of my mind that this was going to end. And I knew that when it did I might never recover. But given the choice of having her for a little while or not having her at all, well, you know what I chose."

Jane finally asked, "Did Catherine ever talk about her marriage?"

"Yes, when I asked her about it, she only said that she liked her husband well enough. Their parents had almost arranged the marriage. Catherine was expected to have and raise the children. This was a very old family, ridiculously old fashion. But for some reason, she was compliant in it and we both knew she would never have the courage to leave him or the children. We left it unspoken."

Marie saw the shocked look on Jane's face.

"Yeah, I know Jane, it wasn't the dark ages, but again these people married to protect their fortunes, not to let riff raff like us into their world. That's what those debutant balls were all about, keeping it in the family. The young women were encouraged to go to private girls' schools and women's colleges so they could be intelligent, wives, not so they could be independent women. I'm not going to generalize about an entire class of men, but Catherine's husband was gone most of the time, and when he was home he treated her like just another servant. And maybe that's why she was with me in the first place. So maybe I should have thanked him for being a neglectful, arrogant, ass.

"These women did what they were brought up to do. And to be fair, a lot of them had rebelled. But that was not going to be the case here. This was someone who was sweet and gentle and timid and I didn't nor could I expect her to be someone different from who I fell in love with.

"So what happened when he came home?" Jane's fists were clenched like she was ready to fight.

"It was simple. There were no big scenes, he never found out about us. He didn't kill her, I didn't kill him. He just came home a week later and said we're selling this house and the one in Chicago. I have to go to France to run the bank's business there. I don't have a choice and neither do you. Your mother is welcome to come.' End of story, I'm going, you're coming, no discussion."

"Oh, Aunt Marie," Jane whispered as she put her knuckle to her lips and fought back tears.

Marie wasn't able to control her tears the way Jane had. Jane looked over at her Aunt and watched her put her hands to her face and emit one of the most gut-wrenching sounds she'd ever heard. It was part human, part animal, and it came from someplace so deep inside her that it could only be called primal. It was all the air that she'd held in her lungs for 30 years forced out through her vocal chords. It was the most horrible sound Jane had ever heard.

The younger moved closer so she could wrap her arms around her wounded aunt, and rock her while she cried, crying with her. They stayed like that until Marie began to lift her head and pulled out a tissue.

"Okay, Janie, that's it, I'm okay now. It's been a long time since I've allowed myself to have that, and it actually feels good to get rid of it again."

Jane stood and offered her hand to Marie to help her up. "Shall we keep going, or do you want to go back home."

"I think, back home. Give me a few minutes, then I'm going to take you to some wonderful places along the coast. I want you to see Saugatuck and some of the other beaches and parks that are close by. Come on, Janie, no more sadness today.


	8. Chapter 8

Marie took a few minutes to freshen up, then she and Jane left to drive north about 45 minutes to Saugatuck. Jane promised herself that she would not ask any questions about Catherine so that her Aunt had some time to recover from this morning.

"So, Janie, for two days now I've just talked all about myself and the few weeks of my life that were really special. Why don't you tell me about you? Tell me about things that are special in your life. Of course the whole family has followed your career, we all know the important stuff – beautiful, brave, smart, youngest to make detective, blah, blah…

Jane interrupted her with a playful swat to the arm, "Stop it." She still had a big smile. "You know, the last couple of days couldn't be more different from anything I've experienced in my life. It's like I'm someone else here. I have been carrying a gun and a badge for a few years now. I have seen some terrible things and some wonderful things. I have been shot at, banged in the head with various objects," they both laughed at that, "I have saved children and seen children die, and lately I've been asking myself what I want in my life.

"Doesn't your job satisfy you, Jane?"

"I used to think that my job could satisfy me, and it does, most of the time. It takes a lot of energy to do what I do, but most of it comes to me naturally because it's just who I am and because of the adrenalin. I'm an adrenalin junkie. If it's dangerous, I love it, no, more than love it, and I thrive on it. But when I've listened to you talk about Catherine the last couple of days, it has touched me someplace way more personal. Maybe what you and Catherine had was unique. Maybe I'll never have it. I've never felt like that about anybody, and I think it would be a great tragedy if I wake up and I'm 50 or 60 or 70 and I still haven't felt that.

"Jane", Marie reached over to touch her, "I don't think what Catherine and I had was so terribly unique." If it was unique, we wouldn't have love songs, or tragic operas. We could have totally missed what we had if either of us had not been willing to allow it to happen. It was wonderful and special and magical, but not something unique just to us. You are going to find it, Jane, or maybe it will find you. You do have to create a little space for it to find you though – you can't work 24/7."

"Where am I going to find it, how would I know if I ran right into it?"

"I don't know sweetie, but do you think I thought I was going to find it when I left the house that morning and ran on the beach? Of course not."

"Now, we are going to lighten up here, Missy, first stop, "The Hot Dog Shop."

"Yea!"

After lunch they walked through town and visited all the interesting galleries and shops. Jane found a light jacket she characterized as "really cool" and bought one for herself and one for her aunt. They now had matching jackets and they couldn't wait to wear them, they just hadn't figured out where that might happen.

They bought a few bottles of wine, specialty olive oil for Jane's mom, dumb T-shirts for Frankie and Tommy, and fudge for Korsak and Frost. And when they had purchased a souvenir for everyone else in the family that Marie hadn't seen in years, they declared themselves finished, and made their way to the car.

"That was fun, Aunt Marie. Why don't we head home and pick up a pizza?" Jane was very good at sensing when her aunt was starting to fade, and always made slowing down look like her idea. These two had a wonderful connection, they were sensitive to each other's needs and related out of an empathy that came from genes and upbringing. It was obvious they were enjoying each other's company."

By the time they got back to Marie's it was 6:00. Jane went to a local pizza shop that her aunt recommended and picked up two pies and some beer. Then she returned to the house and they took their dinner out to the deck. They looked at each other, tapped their bottles together and said "Salute", then Marie voiced their combined sentiments – "It does not get better than this."

Jane decided she would have her usual evening walk on the beach and invited Marie to go along. Her aunt confessed to being a bit tired and opted to stay home, lie on the couch and watch some baseball. Jane was tempted to stay, but loved walking in the evening, so she chose the beach over baseball.

Grabbing her jacket, the detective started off toward the lake. It was another beautiful evening, there were people sprinkled here and there waiting for the sun to set. She walked close to the water onto the harder sand and settled into her usual pace. She was still curious about the blue house, but decided not to focus on it, just to walk until she felt relaxed, then sit and watch the sun go down.

She had walked almost all the way to the blue house when the sun started to set, and she turned to face the water. Laying her jacket on the sand she leaned back watching the reds and oranges and blues as they changed shapes and shades. She couldn't help wanting to turn slightly to her left to see if there was anyone on the balcony of the house.

Finally, she looked over her left shoulder and there she was, the blond she had seen yesterday. Jane stopped herself from over exaggerating. She was not a mythical creature, Jane thought, just a blond among thousands of blonds that lived along this shore. That house no longer belonged to the Stewarts nor to Marie's lover nor to her own fantasy. It was "just a blond" on the balcony of "just a house."

The physically fit detective flipped over onto her knees so she could stand up, and as she was getting her feet under her, she looked up toward the balcony, and watched as the woman turned and walked quickly back into the house.

Well, shit, thought Jane, that was anticlimactic.

Turning her back to the house to begin her walk back home, she heard someone running in the sand behind her. Her senses were suddenly alert as she turned quickly almost automatically preparing to defend herself. But what she saw felt unreal. The blond from the balcony was running toward her. Hair flying, breathing hard, the woman came running toward Jane smiling and began apologizing immediately.

Jane's fantasy woman was trying to catch her breath as she started to talk. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I saw you yesterday morning, and I wanted to speak to you then, but I lost my courage. Then seeing you now I felt like I was being given a second chance and I decided not to pass it up."

Jane was stunned, and continued to look stunned. She had walked up here tonight with the silent, most private hope of catching a glimpse of this woman, and here she was, the very same woman standing in front of her, wanting to meet her as well.

As Jane smiled and extended her hand the other woman reached to grasp it with her own. I'm Jane Rizzoli she said, and the blond responded, Hi, Jane, I'm Maura Stewart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Many of you guessed who this was. And to the guest who asked why her name was Stewart, had I called her Catherine Isles, it would have ruined the surprise. Or what surprise there was anyway. Enjoy this chapter.**

**xxxxxxxx**

They were still standing there, holding hands, looking at each other. Jane was lost in the beautiful green eyes of this breath-taking woman. She knew by looking at her that she was somehow related to Catherine. Was this her daughter, the daughter that her Aunt Marie had snatched from the water thirty years ago, or was this just some kind of weird coincidence?

"Um, I don't know what to say," Jane stammered, "except that I wanted to meet you yesterday too, but I didn't have the courage you had. I couldn't bring myself to do what you just did."

Maura looked up at Jane and continued. "My mother told me a story once about the most magical experience she'd ever had, and it took place right here on this beach. She made me promise that if I ever had the chance to have that in my life, I would have the courage to do something extraordinary. This for me was extraordinary. I don't know you, I had no idea whether you would react the way you have, and I was scared to death. But when I saw you yesterday, I needed to know who you were."

Jane felt like she was finally able to speak again and make sense. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

"I think so too. Would you like to come up to the house? I know we're strangers, but I promise you I'm just a regular person, not some kind of axe murderer. We can have something to drink, and talk about what's going on here."

"Sounds great," replied the detective.

As they made their way back to the house, they had finally dropped their hands, but Jane couldn't stop looking at the blond and smiling.

She knew she had just been caught when Maura turned to her and said, "Ok, what's that smile for?"

"When I saw you on the balcony tonight, I tried to convince myself that you were not a mirage, not a mythical creature. But seeing you this close up, I'm not so sure that you're not."

Maura laughed, a rich deep laugh. "Jane, I promise you I'm real. But I could say the same about you."

"Why, would you say that?" asked Jane.

"I mentioned that my mother told me a story about an experience she had thirty years ago. That experience involved a woman who must have looked very much like you. She said she was tall, with dark hair, Italian, and beautiful. And when I saw you yesterday on the beach, I had a kind of Deja vu feeling."

Jane blushed, but held her tongue. "Thank you for that, I've never thought of myself as beautiful, but, thank you. Yep, we really need to talk."

Maura just looked at her and tilted her head. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, and now Jane had really piqued her curiosity.

They walked through the sugary sand and were finally at the house. Maura led the way up the stairs to the main floor. They were greeted by stacks of boxes in various stages of packed and unpacked.

"Did you just move in here?" asked Jane.

"Yes. My parents owned this house thirty years ago. We only had the chance to spend one summer here, because my father was transferred to France, which is where I spent most of my life. I've only been back in the states six months. I came back to do my residency at the University of Chicago Medical Center."

"So you're a doctor?"

"Yes, although I'm here to do a residency in Pediatrics." Maura moved to the kitchen and asked, "Red, white, or beer?"

Jane replied, "Beer would be great, thanks."

"I had a real estate agent looking for a house on this beach and a month ago she called and said she'd found this. And, Jane, this is the exact house we lived in that summer. Don't you think that's strange?"

"I do," answered Jane. Now Jane knew without a doubt that this was the little girl her Aunt Marie had saved all those years ago. She wanted to ask about Catherine, but she was afraid of what the answer might be. Plus, she thought, Maura still had no idea that there was a connection between the two of them, and asking about Catherine specifically would tip her hand.

Maura handed her the beer, picked up her own glass and made her way into the living room. "I'm so sorry about this mess," she apologized. "I bought the house immediately when the agent told me it was available, but I haven't had the chance to move until this week. Do you live here, Jane?"

Jane was looking out through the double high windows still trying to calm herself and figure out what was happening. "No, actually, I'm just here on vacation, visiting my Aunt who has a house on the beach north of here – not very far, about two miles."

"Come, sit with me." Maura took a few steps and sat on the couch.

"That's a beautiful fireplace, have you had a fire yet?"

"No, but I did buy a couple of those little starter logs today at the grocery store and the real estate people left those real logs for me."

"Would you like me to light one?" said Jane already moving toward the stone fireplace.

"Sure, it's actually chillier tonight than it has been, that would be great."

Jane found the logs that were wrapped in paper, put one of them in the fireplace, and lit it with one of the long matches that were in the box on the hearth. She added the real logs that were stacked by the opening, then waited to make sure they had caught. She stood up and took her place on the couch opposite the blond.

"So," said Jane, "tell me the story that was so powerful that it would compel you to buy this house."

"Okay." Said Maura, "but then I want to know all about you and why you picked this particular little town for your vacation."

"Deal", said Jane.

"My father bought this house in the seventies because I think he knew that my mother wasn't very happy living in Chicago. I think he believed he could travel and work without feeling like he was actually abandoning his family to a cold mansion on the Gold Coast. He knew she loved the water, and it was a kind of concession for his never being around." Maura paused and took a sip of her wine.

"My mother and my Gram came here with me and my brother, and we loved it. I was only three, my brother was five, and we enjoyed nothing more than playing in the sand all day. When we were in Chicago, we never really left the house, but here, I think my mother felt a kind of fresh-air freedom both from the city and from my very dominant father, and she seemed much happier. She laughed more and played games with us. It was great."

Jane was hypnotized by her words and by how gorgeous she looked in the glow of the fire.

"Every morning we would wake up to the sound of those waves, then have breakfast. We couldn't wait to get out there. My mother would take a chair and a book, and we would grab our buckets and shovels and we'd run down by the water to begin our castle building."

"Where's your brother now?" asked Jane.

Maura's expression changed from one of remembering joy to one of remembering pain. Before she could respond, Jane reached over to touch her arm and said, "I'm sorry Maura, it looks like a painful memory. You don't have to tell me if it's too hard."

"No, it's okay, really. It's been a long time now. My brother died in France just a few years after we arrived there. It was one of those nasty flu epidemics, and he caught a particularly virulent strain and could not recover. We were all devastated, of course, but I don't think my mother ever fully recovered."

"Oh, Maura, I am so sorry. I'm sure it's still painful."

"It gets easier every year, I suppose. He was such a sweet boy, so protective of me…." Her voice started to crack, and she got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to find a tissue and to compose herself. Jane got up and followed her.

As Jane stood behind her at the kitchen counter, she found it natural to wrap her arms around the shorter woman in a comforting hug. Maura turned into her and allowed the closeness. When she felt she had recovered enough to continue, she thanked Jane, seeming almost embarrassed, and walked back to the living room.

Jane followed her and they took up their respective spots. All Jane could think was how amazing it felt to hold her in her arms. It felt as though she had held her a million times before. It felt like she fit in her arms, like she was made for them. Maura's voice woke her from her reverie.

"Thanks again, Jane, I never know when that emotion is going to well up inside of me. I'm always surprised when I have that reaction. It's been a long time since I've allowed myself to feel that.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked leaning toward her.

"Yes, I'm good." Except it looked to Jane as though she wasn't really 'good'.

"Now, where was I?" the blond asked herself out loud.

"You were running down to the beach to build sand castles." Jane helped.

"Oh, yes, well. One day the three of us were out there and I saw a fish swimming right past us. It was big enough for me to have noticed it, and being the inquisitive three year old that I was, I wanted to touch it.

They smiled at each other.

"Even though this happened when I was three, I can remember it vividly. I ran to the water and reached for it, but before I could stop myself I had tripped on the stones at the edge and had fallen face first into the lake. My next conscious memory is being lifted up by someone I have always thought of as a beautiful dark-haired angel. I was traumatized, and my mother was screaming my name, and I had inhaled a little water and was coughing and crying. I was quite the drama queen, she said laughing. But I had really scared my mother and she was holding me and soothing me and I began to calm down."

All Jane could do was stare and think back to her aunt's version of the story.

"I didn't know the woman's name until years later when my mother recounted the incident as part of a bigger story she was telling me."

"I know her name, whispered Jane"

Maura's head snapped toward her, and she looked at her with an expression that could only be described as shock. "What did you say?"

"I said", Jane repeated, "I know her name."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

_Maura's head snapped toward her, and she looked at her with an expression that could only be described as shock. "What did you say?"_

"_I said", Jane repeated, "I know her name."_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jane," Maura repeated, "I'm…I...am… what are you saying? I mean, how would you know that?"

Jane turned toward her and put her empty bottle on the coffee table in front of her. She was trying to figure out where to start. Maura moved closer to her as if moving closer might help Jane speak.

"I don't know whether to start at the beginning or the end."

"Hang on a minute because I think I'm going to need more wine for this. How about you, another beer."

"Yeah, I think that will help. I don't know why I'm shaking all of a sudden, but yeah, another beer would be good."

When Maura went to the kitchen, Jane leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, and looking into the fire, tried to rehearse her next words.

The blond returned, and handed Jane her beer. She took a big sip of wine and moved to sit next to Jane so her knees were touching the brunette's leg. "By all means, start at the beginning, or by all means, start anywhere, I don't care, just tell me." Maura was leaning forward. Jane was still staring into the fire.

"Jane?" she said, hoping to get her attention.

"The Italian took a deep breath, exhaled, and turned to face Maura. "I got here two days ago. It seems like I've been here forever, but it's only been two days. I'm staying, like I said before, with my aunt who lives down the beach." She paused.

"Maura, it was my Aunt Marie who pulled you out of the water that day."

They just stared at one another as if this couldn't be happening. Finally, Maura broke the silence. "Oh, my God, Jane. Your aunt is my beautiful angel?"

"Yes, and I've been as amazed as you are right now all night. When you introduced yourself to me and said your name was Stewart, when you talked about your summer here, when you said you moved to France, and when you told the same story my aunt told me just yesterday, I knew you were the little girl. I knew you were Catherine's daughter. My aunt is your beautiful angel."

It took Maura a few minutes to put words to her thoughts.

"So she's still here, she's still alive, she's still right on this beach." It was not a question, and yet it was not really a statement. It was more like she was repeating something she was still trying to understand, thinking out loud, and saying it out loud so it might seem more real.

"Yes, she lives in the same house two miles from here where she and your mother fell in love and lived through losing each other. She's never gotten over Catherine."

They both seemed to get lost for a moment in their own thoughts.

Jane was preparing herself, steeling herself really, so she would have the courage to ask the next obvious question.

"Maura, is your mother still alive?"

Maura put her wine glass on the table, stood up and covered her face with her hands. She began to pace. Jane couldn't tell whether she was crying or laughing, and she realized that yet again, she was holding her breath.

Finally, Maura turned to her and both laughing and crying, she said, "Yes, yes, Jane and she'll be here tomorrow."

Jane stood up and moved to take Maura into her arms. "Oh, my God, Maura. They stood perfectly still holding onto each other. Both had tears running down their cheeks, and yet they were both smiling.

Finally, Jane pulled back, "Do you realize what this means…of course you realize, geez, I know I'm not making any sense, but…"

"I want to see her again, Jane. I want to meet her as an adult, please, can we go there? Can we go to her house?"

"We have to think about this, Maura. If this was a shock to us, imagine what kind of a shock it will be for her, and tomorrow for you mother."

"Jane, your aunt was the love of my mother's life. She never got over that summer. She didn't tell me the whole story until just before I left France. I came out to my mother expecting the worst kind of reaction. But instead of her being shocked by what I'd just told her, she became lost in her own memories. And I couldn't imagine what those memories were, until she told me the whole story."

Jane finally spoke, "My Aunt Marie feels the same way. It's like this epic love story, it's like a movie or a book, and it's amazing really." Then she stopped as if her brain had just registered something important. "Wait a minute, did you just say, you came out, as in you're gay?" Maura leaned back and laughed.

"Yes, Jane, I'm gay. "Why else would I accost a beautiful stranger on the beach?"

"Wow", was all Jane could muster.

"Ok, but enough about me," said Maura, "let's go talk to your Aunt Marie."

"What time is it?"

"It's 10:00. Jane, it's not too late. With what you've just told me about her telling you their story, if that were you in that house down there, would you want to know right now, or would you want two know-it-alls like us deciding when you should know.

"You're right, come on."

Maura grabbed a jacket and Jane put hers on as they left the house. They linked arms and walked toward the water's edge.

Jane started, "You know my aunt told me their story the first day I was here. I had come back from my run, from seeing you on the balcony, and when she asked me if there were any houses I'd noticed on my run, I said, the blue one with the white trim and the two-story windows. Do you think I would have picked that house if you hadn't been outside?"

"Which brings up a good point, Jane. Are you gay or are you just fascinated with all of this?" They looked at each other and smiled."

"Let's just say that for two days I have been transported to a place I've always wondered about but never visited."

"Well", said Maura, "you're on vacation. Maybe you should go places you haven't been before."

"And are you volunteering to be my guide?" Jane answered, smiling and blushing.

Maura stopped and turned so she was standing directly in front of the tall beauty. She wasn't laughing anymore as she stared into Jane's dark eyes. They stood and looked at each other, immobilized. Maura's eyes dropped to the brunette's lips.

"Would you let me?" she finally whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know it's short, but it won't be long until the next chapter is posted. Comments? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 11**

"_Would you let me?" she finally whispered._

Jane could feel her heart beating – it was more like pounding, really. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her eyes moved to Maura's lips. This was a dream, a figment of her imagination, the result of listening to and being emerged in Marie's story. This was the thing she was afraid she would never feel, never find, this couldn't be real.

And yet, here it was, this other-worldly moment with this beautiful woman standing before her. The woman she believed she had created in her mind was actually here. Jane knew this was a moment of choice, this was the chance she'd been longing for. And when the taller Italian leaned down hesitantly and touched her lips to Maura's, it was a point in time that felt sacred, like some head-spinning, dizzying, out-of-body experience.

They didn't deepen the kiss. They just stayed present in the first sensations as though committing every second to memory. Then Jane felt a surge of joy, and laughing, reached down and lifted Maura into her arms and spun her around and around. Maura leaned her head back threw her arms out wide, and they were spinning and laughing like crazed dervishes who had just seen the face of God.

They were brought out of their ecstasy by a familiar voice.

"Jane?" It was her Aunt Marie's voice.

Marie was standing about fifty feet away and it was dark, but Jane knew it was her.

"Aunt Marie?" Jane grabbed Maura's hand and started toward her.

"I started to get worried about you, and came to find you..." Marie was coming toward them and then she stopped abruptly.

Maura rushed ahead, and when she got close enough to see Marie's face and for Marie to see hers, she extended both arms, and said, "Marie, it's me, Maura."

Jane's aunt stood still staring, registering this vision, fighting with herself that it was not just a hallucination, trying to wrap her head around who this was. Then she finally spoke. "Maura, Maura Stewart?"

"Yes, Marie, it's really me."

"Oh my God, it's really you. And she took her into an embrace that crushed the air out of the younger woman's lungs. Marie was crying and Maura reached up and wiped her tears away with both thumbs as she held her face in her hands.

With tears in her own eyes, she said softly, "You are still as beautiful as you were thirty years ago."

Marie took a deep breath and took Maura's face in her hands. "And you look exactly like your mother."

Jane was moved by the reunion and gave them some time to take in what was happening. Then she walked over and put her arms around both of them.

"I have to sit down," Marie said breathlessly.

"Come on, Aunt M, let's get you back to the house."

They walked toward the house, Marie in the middle and Jane and Maura on either side holding her and lending support as they made their way through the deep sand.

They entered the house through the sliding glass door on the deck and the younger women led Jane's Aunt to the couch. The fire was burning in the fireplace and it gave the room a warmth that felt great after coming in from the chilly night.

"How about some tea" asked Jane?

"How about some Scotch" answered Marie. Jane laughed.

Jane was the acting hostess, and asked, "Maura, what would you like?"

"Wait, Maura, before you answer, interrupted Marie, I have something special I think you'll like.

Jane's Aunt got up, went into the kitchen, and opened the cupboard where she kept her wine.

"Unless, of course you're a beer drinker like Janie. This is a bottle from the Calderone's winery that I've been saving for years. They were very close friends of your mother and me. I think this is a special enough occasion that we should open it."

"If it's that special, replied Maura, you may want to wait until tomorrow to open it."

Marie stopped opening the bottle. "Why would we wait, honey?"

Maura hesitated not knowing what to expect from Jane's aunt. "Because my mother will be here tomorrow." Marie had time to place the bottle on the counter before she swayed a little and then, when she couldn't fight it anymore, she gave in and fainted. Jane was standing behind her and was able to catch her before she hit the floor. Maura sat on the floor and put Marie's head in her lap.

"It's okay, sweet angel, it's okay," Maura kept repeating and caressing the older woman's face until Marie slowly came to.

"I think I might be sick".

"No, no, just lie her for a minute, you'll be okay." Maura assured her.

Jane joined them on the floor. "Aunt Marie, Catherine is coming tomorrow. She has no idea you're here. Although, she has probably had the same fantasy you've had about seeing each other again."

"Marie," Maura began, "my mother just recently told me the story of that summer. She has never forgotten you. She has always loved you. You were the love of her life."

"Oh my God, Maura, are you sure"?

"I couldn't be surer. My father passed away a few years ago, and my mother just sits and stares out the window of her big, lonely mansion in France. When I said I was coming back to the States, she asked if she could come back with me. In the last month she has sold everything, had a service pack the house, and left yesterday to meet me here. I bought the old house on the beach so she would have a place to come to. It's the only place she's ever been happy. She arrived this morning in New York where she stayed to rest before flying into Chicago tomorrow. I hired a car to pick her up and bring her here. She'll be here shortly after 3:00."

Marie got up from the floor and, with the help of the younger women, she walked to the couch.

"Okay, Janie, now I need that Scotch."

Jane got her aunt a glass of her favorite Scotch, got Maura a glass of white wine and got herself a beer. She moved to the living room and Jane added another log to the fire.

Maura sat on the couch between the two beautiful Italians. Marie reached up to affectionately move a strand of blond hair away from Maura's forehead. "Okay, little one, I want to know everything. You can start by telling me why you came back to the States."

"I came back here to do my residency in medicine. I attended private schools in France and did my undergraduate at École normale supérieure which was a private exclusive school, and then did my medical training at Pierre-and-Marie-Curie University. We had visited my mother's family in Connecticut a few times. My gram went with us to France to support my mom, but she always wanted to come back. After my brother died…

Marie interrupted her and touched her arm. "Oh no, bella, what happened?"

"I just told Jane this story earlier tonight. The Flu took him when he was just eight."

"I can't imagine what that did to your mother," offered Marie.

"She was devastated, of course. I'm sure there's still a part of her that has never recovered. Her life has not been without some happiness, but I can't say that I have ever seen her", she paused searching for the right word…"joyful."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I know you must have been affected deeply. I know how much you loved your brother."

"It's okay, Marie. It's just part of life. Of course I still think of him. I wanted to become a doctor to help as many families as I could avoid that same experience."

Jane reached over and took Maura's hand. Sensing her aunt's exhaustion, Jane said, "I don't know about the rest of you, but if I'm going to have any energy for tomorrow, I need to call it a night."

'You're right, Jane, I should be getting back."

"Oh, no, said Marie, you're staying here tonight. "Would you mind sleeping with Jane?" After a moment, all three began laughing.

"I didn't mean that like it sounded, honestly." Marie said still laughing. It's just that I've turned one of the downstairs bedrooms into a storage closet lately, and that would be the most logical place for you to stay."

"I assure you, Marie, sleeping with Jane would not be a hardship." Jane took Maura's hand and they both blushed.

Marie hugged and kissed both of them and climbed the stairs to her room.

"If you don't mind," said Maura, "I would love a shower. I feel like I'm covered in sand."

"Not a problem," said Jane. "Let me get you some towels and something to sleep in and I'll shower in the extra bedroom."

"Sounds great."

When Maura went to shower, and Jane made sure the fire was out before grabbing a towel and going to the second bedroom. When she returned, Maura was already in bed, and Jane stopped at the door to study the beautiful woman lying with her eyes closed, hair spread out on the pillow.

"Are you sleeping", Jane whispered.

"No, of course not, silly"

Jane pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. She put her arm behind Maura's head and the blond rolled over so she was lying in Jane's arms.

"Jane," she whispered. Jane turned to face her.

"Yes, beautiful."

"Does this feel real to you?"

"No, it doesn't. But real or not, I'm going to enjoy every single second."

"Me too, Jane, me too."

The excitement, coupled with the intensity of the last few hours had finally caught up with them, and they fell into an easy, dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tomorrow, Catherine arrives.**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: To the reviewer who wrote, "This is ridiculous nonsense." That's not exactly what I'd characterize as constructive feedback. Of course, it comes from a "guest," so I can't even answer you directly. My first response was automatic and would fail the site's censorship guidelines. So here's my more mature response. I love this story-even if it is mine-so sue me. If you are so unfortunate that in your life you have never felt what any of these women are feeling – if in your life you have never even yearned for it – if you don't think it's possible to feel this way, then, I feel really sorry for you. Maybe your attitude has something to do with it. Now that I feel better. On to Chapter 12**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 12**

Jane felt herself waking up and opened her eyes just a sliver. The sunlight was barely visible through the window shades - today was going to be a bright, sunny day on the lake. Then she remembered last night and thought, today is going to be bright and sunny whether the sun comes out or not.

Rolling over she was shocked at the site of Maura propped up on an elbow, face resting on her hand, eyes wide open looking at her. They smiled at each other.

It was Jane who spoke first. "God, you're beautiful."

"Good morning to you too, gorgeous."

The blond moved closer and Jane responded by rolling toward her. Their lips met and a gentle exploration began. Unlike their first kiss in which the brunette engaged tentatively, both women leaned in and explored each other's mouths. They turned their heads left and right, opened and closed their lips, tenderly reached in with their tongues, and tried to steal little gasps of air so the kiss could last longer.

The kiss deepened and Maura rolled over so her body was flush with Jane's. The brunette knew she had never felt anything so soft nor so arousing. Now Maura was on top of her, her leg between Jane's, her arm around her body, her mouth opening wider, and the pressure of the kiss increasing. The blond felt the beautiful long body under her start to move in response. Jane reached up to grab Maura's hair so she could pull her mouth closer.

The blond pulled back a little and smiling said, "Good morning, again, gorgeous."

"Oh my god", sighed Jane, "is this what it's like waking up with you?"

"If you think this is good, wait till you see what I'm like when I'm actually awake."

They both smiled and Jane flipped Maura onto her back. "I want to see all of you, touch all of you, taste all of you. I want to take days exploring you. I want to kiss you non-stop."

Maura reached up to pull her down for another kiss.

"And", the blond whispered, "as much as I want to ravish your gorgeous body, I really need to visit the powder room."

"Okay, I guess." Jane mumbled, and she gave her another kiss for the journey.

Maura peeked her head back out of the bathroom as she was walking in, "And Jane, just so you know in advance, I will not pass up any opportunity I have today to kiss you. So I hope public displays of affection don't embarrass you." Jane could only smile.

While Maura was freshening up, the younger Rizzoli heard her aunt in the kitchen.

"Morning, Aunt Marie."

"Good morning my sweet girl." Her aunt stopped to give her a hug.

"How did you sleep?" asked Jane.

"I slept for a while, but once I started to wake up, I couldn't go back to sleep. I think I'm too excited. So, I got up and I'm making you girls some breakfast."

"Smells great. What are we having?"

"We're having French toast, in honor of your little friend in there, and bacon, and I'll make you eggs if you want them."

"Oh, I think the French toast and bacon will be plenty, thanks. I'll pour the coffee."

"Thanks, Janie."

Maura emerged from the bathroom looking fresh, and came into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

Jane immediately walked to the smaller woman, wrapped her arms around her, and gave her a kiss.

"Something smells wonderful, Marie. Are you making us breakfast?" Maura went to Marie and gave her a big hug."

"Yes, my darling, now if you two can keep your hands off each other for a few minutes, the food is ready, so let's eat."

It was a relaxed and pleasant, meal with Marie and Maura exchanging stories about France, Catherine, and Jane and her family. They had a few laughs at Jane's expense as Marie recounted some of the more famous of young Rizzoli's escapades.

Jane watched the two of them and how they interacted so easily. The proud niece adored her aunt and wanted nothing more than to see her happy and smiling like this all the time. She didn't think she was supposed to say she loved Maura just yet, but she couldn't remember ever feeling this drawn to anyone, this relaxed, this much herself – ever. She watched everything Maura did, listened to every word she said, and tried never to be more than arm's length away from her. I guess, she thought to herself, this is what "smitten" looks like.

"We can clean up in here, Aunt Marie, you go relax."

"Honestly Janie, do you really think I can relax today? I'll clean up and you girls can go walk on the beach."

"That sounds good, because I actually have to try to get the house in some kind of order before my mother gets here. Maybe we can go grocery shopping too. Do you think you could help me, Jane?"

Jane pretended she was considering it, and Maura ran to her and started to tickle her. The tall woman was squealing and jumping around and the blond was chasing her through the house.

"Look at the big, tough detective" her aunt remarked, as Jane grabbed Maura and carried her out to the deck."

When they started to kiss, Marie could only smile remembering it was just yesterday that Jane was questioning whether she would ever have this kind of love in her life. It filled her heart to think that her kind, thoughtful, loving, niece could be this happy.

The "girls" as Aunt Marie referred to them, left the house and walked on the beach holding hands and talking about the details of their lives. There were times when Maura couldn't believe that the soft, sweet woman next to her was the same person Jane described as the seasoned, focused, tough Boston cop.

"The week before I got here, I had chased down a child murderer, my brother had been shot, and I had been whacked in the head with a steel pipe. My Ma told me no one could stand being around me because I was being so impatient and short tempered. I've never been what you'd refer to as patient anyway, but this was a new level of testy. I came here to completely get away and try to find myself again. I know that sounds like some trite, self-help book, but honestly, Maura, I felt like I'd lost myself."

The shorter woman stopped and pulled Jane around by her arm. "Jane, it scares me to think about how dangerous your life is. And it scares me to think that you can stack up all that emotional pain you carry inside like that until it nearly breaks you. And yet from everything you've said, I know that you are driven to keep people safe, to serve your city, to use you intellect to solve crimes and to put criminals who prey on the weak and innocent in jail for as long as possible. There's a price to pay for everything we do that serves others, whether it's as a detective or a doctor or a nurse or a teacher. There's always a price. But that price should never include doing it alone, or going home at the end of the day and having no one there that you love and who loves you unconditionally."

They were staring seriously at each other as if the real world had suddenly intruded on their happiness.

They continued to stare until Jane reached out to pull Maura into her. "I want that in my life. I want to love someone and have someone who loves me like that. I don't want to face what I face every day, then come home to an empty house. I just never thought I would ever find anyone I could feel so strongly about or someone I would want to share myself or my life with."

Maura looked up into teary brown eyes. "Is it too soon to tell you I love you, Jane Rizzoli?"

Jane smiled, "I feel like I've known you since you were three years old and you fell into the lake. I am not going to go through the rest of my life having suffered the loss of the love of my life like my aunt and your mother have. If it's too soon, then let everyone judge us, because right now, right here there has never been anyone I've loved more. I love you too, Maura Stewart."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, I know we all thought we'd get to Catherine today, but it was not to be. Sometimes the characters have minds of their own. I will update shortly.

Comments?


	13. Chapter 13

They stood holding each other and kissing until the wind picked up and they began to feel cold. They made their way up the beach to Maura's house and Jane couldn't help but remember that it was just yesterday that she sat on the beach watching the sun set, and had ended up falling in love. How did that happen she wondered? But then she looked at the woman next to her and knew exactly how it happened. They were somehow connected instantly and deeply. She decided to suspend her disbelief and just go with it, something she couldn't remember having done before.

They spent the next three hours unpacking boxes, making beds, organizing drawers and filling cupboards. Their work was interrupted every few minutes because one of them needed a kiss or a hug. They played music while they worked and would stop what they were doing to dance and sing into pretend microphones. They laughed and wrestled and would fall on the couch taking a break that would almost lead to intimacy, and then they would jump up and go to work again. Finally, Maura pronounced the house, "ready for her mother". They kissed in celebration.

There was no food in the house, so they left in Maura's BMW to find a grocery store and stock up. Jane couldn't remember when she'd had more fun shopping. They danced in the aisles and scandalized other shoppers as they kissed unashamed. Jane tried to impress Maura with her basketball skills, shooting various food items into the cart with a hook shot from twenty feet. Since she'd only made half of them, Maura advised her not to try that shot with anything breakable. They found a specialty wine and beer store and a meat market. Then feeling sufficiently well-supplied, they headed back to the house.

It was 1:30 when they had finished putting the groceries away. Catherine would be there in an hour and a half.

"How should we do this, Maur? I mean, your mother is going to arrive here, then what? Am I going to be here, are we all going to be here" What do you think?"

"Okay, said Maura, "let's sit down and have a drink and figure this out." She got herself a glass of wine and brought Jane a beer. They sat on the couch and tried to anticipate Catherine's reaction in various scenarios.

"Let's play it out with all of us here', started Maura. "The car arrives, I go down and meet her. She comes upstairs and sees Marie."

"I don't like it", replied Jane.

"Yeah, me neither."

"How about this," said Jane. "It's just you here. She arrives, you get her a glass of her favorite wine and serve her some snacks."

"Snacks", interrupted Maura.

"Well, I didn't mean potato chips and pretzels. I meant like some of those fancy cheeses you bought today, and fruit and crackers."

"Okay, so far, the menu is okay."

"You're mocking me, aren't you? Jane said playfully.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Go on."

"Then you ask her if she would like to go out to the beach. It's a beautiful day, and she loves the beach, so that would make sense, right?"

"Right."

"Then, Marie and I come walking up the beach, and they see each other and boom, fireworks."

"We don't have any fireworks, Jane."

"I don't think we'll need any, honey. I think when they see each other, they will create their own fireworks." They were each visualizing what Jane had just laid out.

"And Marie and I can wear our new matching jackets."

Maura threw her head back and laughed. Then she moved closer to Jane and kissed her. "I love your attention to detail."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's a plan. How about I call you or text you when we're leaving to go outside?"

"It's going to take us about twenty minutes to get up here. Do you think that's okay?"

"I think that's fine. My mother loves the beach so twenty minutes is nothing."

"Oh, and I think I should take an overnight bag with your things when I leave now, because I think you and I should stay at Marie's tonight and let them have the house."

"You do think of everything, don't you?" Maura moved to sit on Jane's lap facing her. Then in her most sultry voice, she added, "Is there anything special you'd like me to wear tonight."

Jane felt herself turn red and paused. "On second thought, maybe you'll just need a toothbrush." And she pulled Maura in for a passionate kiss.

The blond reluctantly stopped them. "We need to get going. Why don't you put your number in my cell while I go pack a bag?"

"Done", replied Jane.

Maura came downstairs and handed Jane the small overnight case. They'd both had a little time to think about what was going to happen here in less than an hour.

"I'm getting butterflies," said Maura.

"Yeah, me too," said Jane. They kissed goodbye, and Jane left to prepare her aunt.

When she got to her aunt's house, Marie was pacing in the living room.

"Janie, oh my god, I am so nervous. What if she sees me and I look old and unattractive to her. I'm thirty years older, Jane. What if the three of us are imagining this and she looks at me and doesn't even remember who I am?"

Jane took the smaller woman into a hug.

"First of all, you are as beautiful as you were thirty years ago, and you have been a stunning woman all of your life. Second, you look ten years younger than you are, and twenty years younger than most women your age. Third, we are not making this up. Maura just had the conversation with Catherine right before she left France, which was only a month ago. You were the love of her life a month ago. I don't think that's changed. I know you're nervous and excited and scared, but you don't want to get up there and be so nervous that you throw up on her, do you?"

Marie laughed. Leave it to Jane to break the tension with humor.

"I think a glass of wine might help though. Come, sit down, I'll get you one."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, Catherine will be here soon. Maura will get her to unwind a little with some wine and cheese. Then she'll suggest they walk out to the beach. Maura will either text me or call me, whichever is least obvious, and that will be our signal to walk up to the house. And we're going to wear our new jackets." This time Jane couldn't help laughing at her own ridiculous reference to the new jackets and Marie joined her.

Marie appreciated Jane's sense of humor. "I love those jackets, but I don't think we'll need them in the next two hours. But thanks for thinking of everything."

Then Marie's insecurity showed itself again. "Do I look okay?"

Jane moved over to her again. "Aunt Marie, you have always been breath-takingly beautiful to look at, and the most loving and warm person I know. So, yes, you look more than okay and you are more than okay, and you're going to knock her socks off."

"Okay, Janie, I'm ready. Let's just try to distract ourselves until Maura calls."

Meanwhile, the town car had just pulled up in front of Maura's house and Catherine got out of the car and was instantly met with a huge hug.

"Hello, my darling girl, I've missed you so much."

The driver took her bags out of the trunk, and the three of them made their way into the house.

"You can just leave those here", Maura told him. She signed the bill for the car, gave him a generous tip and bid him a safe trip back to Chicago.

Catherine looked as beautiful and glamorous as she usually did. Her grey-streaked blond hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of her neck, her makeup was perfect, her gold jewelry was simple and elegant, and she was dressed in a flowing skirt with a plain silk blouse with a thin matching jacket.

"How are you feeling, Mother? Are you tired?"

"No, love, I slept on the plane and read in the car and I'm energized by just being here."

"I have some wine and cheese. Come, let's go sit down."

"Actually, Maura, darling, I would love to get out of these clothes and take a walk on the beach. We can take our wine with us if that's okay with you."

"That sounds perfect, Mother. You can have the bedroom on this floor, I'll get your bag, and I'll just run upstairs to use the bathroom and meet you down here in 5 minutes."

"That sounds perfect, dear. See you in a few."

Maura ran upstairs and called Jane. "We're on. And I love you."

"Okay, we're on our way. And I love you too."

When Maura came downstairs, she saw that Catherine had changed into capris and a beautiful light blue jersey and sandals.

"You look beautiful, Mother, and it's so good to have you here."

Catherine gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "It's wonderful to see you too. I guess the beach agrees with you because you look absolutely glowing."

Maura just smiled. "Shall we?" She looped her arm through her Mother's as they left the house and walked out toward the water.

Catherine seemed lost in her own world. Maura decided to be silent, to allow her Mother time alone with her thoughts.

After a few minutes, she asked, "What are you thinking about, Mother?"

"Oh, Maura, I guess I'm thinking about the last time we were here, and about the story I told you before you left. Just wondering what ever happened to her? Is she here, is she even alive, did she move away, did she marry or find someone and fall in love? Thirty years is a very long time, dear, a very long time."

While Catherine was staring out across the water, Maura hung back, and off in the distance, she could see two figures walking up the beach. She could hardly contain her excitement. Then Catherine turned and they continued to walk. Her Mother asked her questions about what she'd been doing the last few days, and Maura talked about unpacking and learning the new town. The daughter could see Jane and Marie more clearly now, and she wondered when her Mother would recognize the shorter of the two figures.

Jane was holding Marie's arm the same way Maura was holding her Mother's. They were getting very close now. It was a matter of less than fifty yards and they would be face to face. She could feel her heart start to pound.

Suddenly, Catherine stopped walking and seemed to be squinting, and trying to focus on the two women who were approaching. They were less than twenty yards away.

Then, Maura watched as Catherine's mouth opened and her hands went to her face. She was crying and shaking her head, and slowly she moved away from Maura.

The younger women both stopped as the two older women approached each other and slowed their steps. It was as if they were taking each other in, as if making sure this was really who each hoped it would be. While Marie had the advantage, it didn't lessen the impact of finally seeing her love.

Catherine was still trying to reconcile how this was possible. Finally, Marie took the last few steps, and Catherine reached up and put her arms around Marie's shoulders and began to sob. They stood holding each other and sobbing.

Jane walked to Maura and lifted her into her arms and kissed her. They watched the other two women and could not stop their own tears at the powerful scene unfolding in front of them.

Marie and Catherine were still in their own capsule touching each other's faces, and whispering things no one else could hear. After thirty years this was a dream come true.

Had there been a hundred people on the beach that day, there would not have been a dry eye among them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

_Marie and Catherine were still in their own capsule touching each other's faces, and whispering things no one else could hear. After thirty years this was a dream come true._

_Had there been a hundred people on the beach that day, there would not have been a dry eye among them._

How do you capture in words the feeling of seeing, touching, looking into the eyes of the person you thought you had lost forever. It had been thirty years of living with a hidden place in your heart. A place you kept as your private sanctuary, the place you went when nothing else could comfort you, nor when anyone else could comfort you. A secret place that was tucked away.

Sometimes she forgot of course, life happened, a child lost, a child grown, a husband dead. But now being here, seeing Marie, Catherine found herself finally questioning, after all these years, why she had not had the courage to just stay.

Catherine had her arm around Marie's waist, Marie's arm across Catherine's shoulders and finally they began walking toward the two younger women. After Catherine hugged Maura and Marie did the same with Jane, Marie spoke first.

"Catherine, this is my niece, Jane. Jane, this is Catherine."

"Catherine, what a pleasure to meet you." Catherine took Jane into a big hug.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, Jane. It would appear that you and my daughter already know each other. I can't wait to hear that story."

"And soon you shall, mother." Maura said, taking her mother's arm in hers. Let's go back to the house and grab a little something to eat, then Jane and I are going to go back to Marie's, and the two of you can have some time to catch up."

"We have so many stories to tell, said Marie as she looked at Catherine again as if checking to make sure she was actually there. "So many years to catch up on."

They walked up the stairs to the living area, and Marie sat in the corner of the couch with her arm on the back as Catherine slid in beside her. Jane and Maura went to the kitchen to get the beverages and cheese plates. As they re-entered the living room they saw Catherine reach to pull Marie's face toward her and watched them enjoy a tender little kiss while looking at each other.

"I still can't believe this is happening," whispered Catherine. "Neither can I," echoed Marie.

"I want to know how this happened" started Catherine.

"It was a series of profound coincidences", replied Maura.

"After you told me your story, I came here and bought the house. One morning, I was out on the balcony and I saw Jane standing on the beach. Here was this gorgeous Italian who had appeared like a vision. I watched as she looked up at me briefly, then began walking back down the beach. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. But, I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, and part of me just thought it had nothing to do with your story. But, I couldn't get her out of my mind that whole day."

"And," Jane continued, "when I went back to Marie's, she asked me if there were any houses on the beach that I was particularly fond of. I told her it was this house, and she told me the story of that summer and of the two of you. I told her I'd seen a blond on the balcony, and neither of us could believe that it was anything but a mere coincidence. The next evening I walked back up here and sat down in the sand to watch the sunset."

"And I decided that I would not pass up the opportunity to meet her. When she turned to leave, I ran after her."

"She introduced herself as Maura Stewart," said Jane, "and I knew that this was no longer a figment of my imagination.

Maura continued, "We decided to come back here and she finally told me who she was, who Marie was, and then she asked about you. When I said you would be here today, we decided to tell her aunt what was happening.

Jane stopped as Maura leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. "Then when your daughter and I were standing on the beach and I looked at her, I knew that this was a chance to have something like what Marie had just told me about. Your daughter is beautiful, and I was wildly attracted to her, and we shared a kiss that rocked me to my core. Marie found us on the beach and Maura told her who she was. We went to Marie's house, and in the course of conversation, Maura told Marie you were coming today."

"And I fainted," confessed Marie.

"Oh, my darling," said Catherine. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to catch you."

"I recovered. Actually, Maura brought me back to life."

"The three of us spent some time catching up. Then Maura spent the night and the two of them planned this meeting on the beach." They filled Catherine in on what they had talked about the rest of the day.

"I think it's odd, said Catherine, that it was only a month ago that I told Maura the story. Then Jane, you decide to come here for your first visit ever. Maura had just purchased the house, and I came back from France. It was like some kind of divine providence." She turned to face Marie.

"It's like all of stars aligned so we could be reunited, it's unreal" Marie finished, and leaned in for a soft kiss.

Jane watched the two older women and decided they were probably ready for some alone time.

"How about we leave you two to catch up. Maura, are you ready to go to the other house?"

"Sure." Replied the blond. "There's plenty of food and wine so please, this is your home, make yourselves comfortable."

Catherine and Marie stood to kiss the girls goodbye.

It was close to 6:00 when Jane and Maura left and began to walk back to Marie's.

They were holding hands when Jane asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat. Other than the piece of cheese I just had, did we eat at all today?"

"Honestly, I don't remember, I don't think so. We have some food we brought back from the Calderone's winery the other night, we can have that."

"Let's just make a big plate of food that we can pick at and have ourselves a little picnic", Maura suggested

"Sounds great."

"By the way, I don't think you've kissed me in." she paused,"30 minutes," Maura said as she turned to Jane.

"Well, that should never happen – not thirty minutes, not 20, not even 10. Come here," said Jane, and she pulled the shorter woman in for a lingering kiss."

"I don't want to spend one moment out of your arms the rest of the day." whispered Maura.

"Then let's make sure that happens." With that, Jane reached behind Maura's knees, lifted her up and carried her to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 15

"_Then let's make sure that happens." With that, Jane reached behind Maura's knees, lifted her up and carried her to the house._

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and buried her face in her black curly hair. She nestled in and began giving her open mouth kisses around her ear. She bit down gently on her earlobe and whispered, "I don't think I can wait anymore to have all of you."

Jane turned her head and captured Maura's lips. As they were moving toward the bedroom, the kiss turned into a passionate fight for tongue domination. Jane laid Maura carefully onto the bed and settled next to her. As they both began reaching for buttons and zippers, Jane slid her hand under the blonds blouse and squeezed her breast, moaning.

"Oh my god, whispered Jane, I have wanted to do that all day."

"And I've waited all day for you to do that and more. I want your hands all over me, Jane", Maura breathed.

As Jane fumbled with the blouse buttons, Maura had pulled Jane's jersey over her head. Then she sat up and finished removing her own shirt. Before she could lie down again, Jane had reached around her back and unhooked her bra. They made fast work of getting each other's clothes removed and marveled at the feeling and the site of each other's bodies.

Their first time together was slow and luxurious. They touched each other almost reverently, looking, tasting, growing more aroused, and maintaining eye contact throughout. Even though Maura had been with other women, she felt as though she had never really given herself this completely before. And for Jane, the intensity of her first time overwhelmed her senses and sent her to a place beyond her imagination of what it would be like to truly join with another person.

When they had finally given in to their passion, they fell exhausted into each other's arms, and Maura began to cry.

They held onto each other and Jane began kissing Maura's face, then finally her lips. Maura reached up, put her arms around Jane's neck and opened her mouth as widely as possible to get as much of Jane as she could.

"Through her tears, Maura managed to breathe, "Jane, I love you so much."

Jane responded, "I love you too, I adore you, I've never felt like this. I can't get close enough to you. I want my whole body inside you."

Now she knew what it was to be one with another human being, to become part of her, to be inextricably melded with someone. This woman was the love of her life and she decided then, she would never be without her.

They made love all night long, stopping to have something to drink or lie on the couch in front of the fire Jane had built. Wrapped in blankets they fell asleep, woke up and started again. This was a night of insatiable yearning for intimacy. They couldn't get close enough. And finally when the sun began to rise in the morning, they slept exhausted in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, at the blue and white house, Catherine and Marie were lazily awaking from a night very much like Jane and Maura's. They kissed good morning and promised they would never be apart again. This was a night they had only dreamed about, especially given their surprise at having been given a second chance.

"How would you like some coffee this morning?" Marie asked.

"I would love some," answered Catherine. "Then, let's get dressed and go to your house and make breakfast for the girls. I have missed my daughter since she's been here. We have a wonderfully close relationship that I think has been made even closer by the events of the last few days. I want to enjoy my time with her before she starts her residency."

"That sounds great. And then, I thought we'd drive out to the winery and see Joe and Rose. They'll be excited to see you."

"Have you seen them recently?"

"Jane and I had dinner there a few days ago. They look great, treated us like queens and have some new wines I think you'll enjoy."

Catherine went to take a shower and Marie made coffee. Then Catherine took her coffee and waited on the beach while Marie got ready for the day. They walked arm in arm along the water reveling in the feeling of being together.

When they arrived at Marie's they found Jane and Maura wrapped around each other still sleeping on the couch.

"Oh, to be their age," said Marie, and Catherine just laughed.

Their voices woke Maura, and rubbing her eyes, she whispered to Jane.

"Jane, honey, I think we have company."

Jane was slow waking up, and kissed Maura before she realized what Maura had just said.

"Oh my God", she finally managed as she raised her head and saw Marie and Catherine in the kitchen.

"Good morning darlings", said Catherine. "Looks like you slept well", she remarked tongue in cheek.

"The girls" could only blush.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I wrote and re-wrote this chapter multiple times. Making it sexual just didn't feel right. It seemed out of context, so I wrote them making love without all the detail. Somehow everything I wrote sounded trite, so this is what I was left with. Hope you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**To the reviewers who make me smile, as well as those who make me actually laugh, thank you, again. And to my favorite "guest" reviewer who wrote after chapter 15, "This is still ridiculous nonsense", yep, and yet there you were on chapter 15!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Good morning darlings", said Catherine. "Looks like you slept well", she remarked tongue in cheek. "The girls" could only blush._

**Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 16 **

While Catherine and Marie made breakfast, Jane and Maura went to shower. Jane was the first to arrive in the kitchen.

"I just learned something very important about your daughter, Catherine."

"What's that Jane?"

"She takes twice as long to get ready as I do."

"She's always been a very fastidious child", Catherine said smiling.

Marie walked over to Jane and pinched her cheeks. "Not like us Rizzoli's, in and out of the shower in 3 minutes."

Maura appeared in the kitchen, stood behind Jane and put her arms around her waist. "That's because you're both so beautiful, you don't need a lot of preparation time."

"You flatterer", laughed Jane, as she turned around and gave Maura another good morning kiss.

"And will it get me anywhere?" the blond asked playfully.

"It will get you everywhere," was Jane's answer.

Marie had a plate of eggs in her hand as she moved to the dining table. "As cute as you two are, how about coming to the table before your food gets cold."

Eating was interrupted regularly with laughing and kisses.

They decided at breakfast that they would spend the day doing nothing but being together, resting up and telling more stories, then they would drive out to the Calderone's winery in the evening. Marie called to make reservations for the four of them, but did not give them all of their names. Joe and Rose hadn't seen Catherine in thirty years, and they would have only seen Maura as a child.

The story of Marie's first meeting with the winery owners was told that afternoon as the four sat on the beach.

"My grandfather had a large estate in Connecticut and Joe's grandfather was in charge of the grounds. My father and Joe's father grew up together and as children had little concern about the class difference that separated them. They spent their days as boys playing at the estate, telling each other their secrets, confiding in each other what they would be when they grew up. My dad, of course wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and take over the bank. Joe's dream was to have a winery like the one his family had owned in Italy. As the boys got older, of course they were not as close as they had been as children, but they remained very good friends. My father asked his father if our family could pay for Joe's education. Instead of going to college, Joe asked if he could return to Italy and study winemaking. My grandfather not only paid for him to study, but also went into the wine business with him. So Joe brought Rose here from Italy and they bought the winery that is now Calderone's."

Catherine continued, "My parents brought me here as a child and the Calderone's treated me like one of their own. When I was about 13, I guess, my parents decided that it would benefit me to stay for a few months with Joe and Rose, and I thrived in the country. Unfortunately, they could not have children of their own, I never knew why, but it was as if I were their only child. And I adored them." She paused, remembering.

"Rose and I would go out to inspect the grapes every morning, then we would come in to plan the menu for the restaurant. Of course, I didn't do any planning, but I learned so much about food and the restaurant business. Those mornings in the arbors were some of the most peaceful I can remember."

"They loved to come to this beach on their days off, and that's how I found this place. After I married your father, we came to visit one summer. Instead of it being the romantic holiday I thought it might be, David was anxious to get home, irritable, and had an air about himself that sent the message that he was far superior to these mere farmers, which is how he referred to them. He disgusted me, and Rose could not help but notice how he treated me. Joe confronted him and they had unpleasant words ending with you father telling me to stay away from them, that they were a bad influence on me."

Catherine looked lost in thought. "When we moved here that summer, David reminded me again that spending time with them was not something he approved of. I missed them. They were like second parents to me. Parents that were loving and affectionate and warm as opposed to my parents who were rather distant and cold."

"So you didn't see them?" asked Jane.

"No, quite the contrary. When Marie and I fell in love and I told her the story, she immediately made plans to go to the winery. We went one evening, but didn't tell them we were coming. When they saw me they were ecstatic and so was I. They treated us royally, and later in the evening, Rose pulled me aside and asked about our relationship. Of course I was afraid to tell her what was going on between us for fear they would reject us. But they said they couldn't help but see how happy I was. They embraced us and invited us to spend as much time with them as we could. We would come out with the children during the day and often come to dinner in the evening.

Marie chimed in, "they were so accepting and loving with us, and the children loved being there."

"I remember the grape vines," said Maura, "and I remember being hugged and kissed by Joe and Rose. They seemed to be so happy to have us there."

"As a matter of fact, said Marie, I think we should go and get ready so we can make our reservation time."

"Maura and I will go back to the house and we'll meet you here in an hour, how's that."

"Sounds great", replied Jane.

Once Catherine and Maura left, Jane put her arm around her aunt's shoulders and asked, "So, is it everything you hoped it would be?"

"It's more than I could have ever imagined it would be. I think we spent most of our night together just staring at each other as though we couldn't believe the other one was actually there. We may have gotten older, but I don't think our core personalities have changed at all. We laugh at the same things, have the same values we had then, and seem to be as in love as we've ever been. We cried when we realized how much of our lives had passed by without each other, then gave thanks together for the time we have left. I could not be happier. But enough about me. Tell me how you are feeling, not that I can't see, but I don't really know what's going on in your head."

"Aunt Marie, if someone would have told me that two days after I got here, I would have fallen in love with a woman, I would have said that it was impossible. It doesn't seem real, and yet, the first time I saw her standing on the balcony, something inside me changed, shifted, came alive. I think your story was the encouragement I needed to stop hiding from myself. When I kissed her, all the overdone, trite stuff about falling in love became real. I don't want to let her go. I don't want to be without her."

"What are you going to do Jane? You have a week here, then you're going back to Boston."

"I don't know yet. But, I hope you can help me figure it out."

"It'll be okay, baby girl," Marie said, and she put her arms around Jane and held her.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for the reviews, you encourage me. Short chapter, enjoy._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 17

An hour later Catherine and Maura drove back down to the little house to pick up Jane and Marie. The Italians were stunned at how beautiful the Stewart women looked. Catherine was dressed in one of her flowing skirts, and a soft, deeply-cut light green silk blouse belted at the waist. Her hair was pulled back in a very sophisticated low bun at her neck. Her makeup was perfect, muted eye shadow, eyes lined with a soft charcoal, light red lipstick, large gold earrings and she wore low heeled sandals.

Maura was dressed much like her mother with a long flowing skirt, low-cut light blue blouse belted at her waist and higher heeled shoes. Her gold earrings were three thin dangling gold bars with sapphires at her ears, her hair was down and loose curls caressed her bare shoulders, her lipstick was a light pink.

While they were not stereotypical, the Rizzoli women were dressed in pants and blouses, little makeup and silver jewelry. Their natural dark beauty needed little adornment, and they both knew how to accentuate their fine bone structure and darker skin with what they wore.

The four of them stood at Marie's front door for a few minutes appreciating all of the beauty until Jane broke the silence.

"My god, you are both absolutely gorgeous."

"We can say the same about the two of you said Maura and she leaned in to give her a peck on the lips."

"I'm sure we could stand here all day overwhelmed by your beauty, but we really should be going," quipped Marie. Catherine leaned in and kissed her and took her hand as they moved toward the car.

Maura held up the car keys. "Okay, who wants to drive?" She knew exactly who would respond.

"Me, me, me," said Jane.

"Alright, then, I guess it's you." Maura handed her the keys. As Jane was getting into the car, she stopped to think that she couldn't remember seeing any four people so totally happy. She didn't remember herself having ever been this happy.

The time on the drive to the winery was filled with talking. Marie pointed out things that had changed since Catherine had been there. Maura was seeing things for the first time and had a million questions. She took time to educate them on why west Michigan was the perfect wine-growing climate because of the lake. Everyone remarked on the beauty of the landscape, excited to be going to reunite with people they enjoyed and loved.

As they pulled into the long drive that led to the restaurant, Catherine was amazed at how much larger the trees were since her last visit. "Wait till you see how the vineyards have matured," answered Marie.

Holding hands, they made their way from the parking lot to the front door.

The first person they saw at the door was Rose who always met her guests to welcome them. She saw Marie first, and not expecting to see Catherine and Maura, gave Jane and Marie each a hug. Then as if in a delayed reaction she turned to Catherine and studying her for a minute, suddenly gasped as her hands went to her face.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Catherine", she cried, and took Catherine's face to kiss her on each cheek and envelop her in her big welcoming embrace. As they were enjoying their meeting, Catherine turned and reached for Maura. Rose immediately recognized who this must be and reached out to take her in her arms. Then she turned to the other hostess standing near and said. "Quick, go get Joe and tell him to come here immediately."

Joe, being the emotional Italian that he was, cried when he saw Catherine, and between wiping his eyes and hugging and kissing them, managed to say, "My Catherine, my daughter, how wonderful to see you."

Jane and Marie were wiping their eyes as well. Jane finally whispered, "I can't take many more of these reunions. You are all killing me here."

"I think you've needed a good cry, Janie, it's healthy for you."

Instead of leading the four women to one of the regular tables, Joe guided them through the restaurant to a private room upstairs. As the women were seated, Joe called to the waiter who had followed them. "Anthony, go down to the wine cellar and bring three bottles of the Rosa d'Amore that is in the special wine cellar. And bring same samples of the new beers for Jane." Joe left to check on the kitchen.

Rose was the first to ask, "Catherine how is it you are here?"

"I'm here to live, Rose. Maura bought the house we build all those years ago on the lake, and I just arrived yesterday."

'And David?" Rose continued.

"He died six years ago." Replied Catherine.

"I'm so sorry, bella."

"No Rose, he was a man who I was never close to. We lived two separate lives."

"And your beautiful son, where is he now?"

Catherine put her head down and Maura reached over to cover her mother's hand with hers. "My brother died of influenza not too many years after we left here."

"Oh, my sweet girl," said Rose as she moved to hold Catherine.

"It's fine Rose, thank you, really, it's been a long time."

Just then Joe and Anthony arrived with the wine and glasses were filled. He brought Jane three cold beers to sample.

"Let's toast," said Joe, and as they raised their glasses, he said, "to friends reunited, to family we thought was lost, to new lives filled with happiness and joy and to these beautiful women who are found. Salute."


	18. Chapter 18

Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 18

Having thoroughly enjoyed each other's storytelling, and the food and drinks, they were all fairly tired when they began their journey home. They had hugged and kissed the Calderones, had promised to return, and had invited them to both houses for dinner and walks on the beach.

Jane drove again and in the back seat, Catherine fell asleep on Marie's shoulder. The two in the front held hands and every few minutes, Maura would lean over to kiss Jane's cheek. The two younger women dropped Marie and Catherine off at the big house, and Maura and the detective returned to Marie's. It was late when they arrived, and even though they were tired, they decided to change clothes and take a walk. The night sky was clear, the wind was down, but even so, it was chilly and they decided they would change and wear jackets and pants. That was their original plan.

When they entered the house, Jane immediately took Maura into her arms and they kissed as though they hadn't seen each other for days.

"You look so beautiful tonight. I wasn't sure I could keep my hands to myself through dinner." Maura confessed.

"I felt the same way. You are the most stunning woman I've ever laid eyes on. And I am in a constant state of arousal just being next to you."

Well," replied Maura, "why don't we do something about that?" And she stood on her toes to kiss Jane in a way that made her intentions clear.

As they were moving toward the bedroom, Jane reached behind the smaller woman and, slipping her hand under her blouse, unhooked her bra and began unbuttoning her blouse. Maura opened her mouth wider for the kiss, moaned and reached for Jane's belt. They slowly undressed each other until they were standing next to the bed in just their bikinis. Jane could hardly contain herself, and Maura's hands were frantically reaching for every part of the Italian she could touch. They fell onto the bed and Jane's hands moved up the blonde's legs enjoying every inch of soft skin.

"I don't think I can go slowly tonight, I need to touch and taste all of you", whispered Jane.

"Me too" said Maura as she flipped Jane onto her back. In seconds, she had the rest of Jane's clothes off and covered the long body with kisses. Maura's mouth traveled the length of her lover and, tasting the skin on her thighs teased her with her tongue. Jane was beside herself needing Maura's mouth and fingers. They were more hurried tonight than they had been before. Their hands and mouths, lips and tongues couldn't touch, kiss or taste enough. When Jane took over and began making love to Maura, the blond arched her back and moaned Jane's name.

"Oh, Jane, I don't think I can stop."

"Don't stop, baby, just come for me." Breathing hard, moving her hips to get more of Jane inside her and calling her name, Maura gave in to her intense orgasm. Then she pulled Jane up to be closer to her. Jane was so turned on that when she straddled Maura's thigh and the blond reached down putting her hand under her lover, she immediately came. They were both near tears as they tenderly kissed each other's faces,

Jane reached back and pulled the comforter over them. Then, looking into the smaller woman's eyes, she said, "I love you so much that saying it doesn't even begin to tell you how I feel."

"You just showed me how you feel", whispered Maura.

"It's more than that. It's more than just having you physically. It's overwhelming, it's like my soul, my entire being wants to melt into you and become a part of you."

"Oh, my darling, I am yours, I am so much a part of you. I'm not a needy person, Jane, but I feel like I can't live without you in my life. I want you every day. I want to wake up with you, make you breakfast, come home to you every night. I want all of you, and I want you to have all of me."

Jane flopped down next to Maura on the bed and put the back of her hand on her forehead.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Maura asked as she rolled over and put her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I mean about the fact that I live and work in Boston, and you will be living and working in Chicago."

"I don't want you to give up anything you're doing because of me."

"Right now, I would give up everything because of you, because of how much I love you."

"But, Jane, when people do that, when they give up everything for someone else, they end up being resentful and it destroys what they have. I don't want that to happen to us. My residency is three years, then I can apply to hospitals in Boston."

"Boston would be farther away from your mother and this place."

Maura tried to consider other options. "Would it be possible for you to work as a detective in Chicago for a year, then go back to Boston?"

"You mean like some kind of exchange program or something?"

"I don't know. Do they ever do anything like that?"

"I don't know, Maur, but I guess I can ask Cavanaugh when I get back."

"I can't even imagine you leaving me for one day."

"This sucks."

"I know, my love, but the real world is going to come crashing down on us in a week, and we need to know what we're going to do about it."

Jane rolled over and began kissing Maura. They made love again before they wrapped each other in their arms and finally fell asleep.

The next morning they awoke to cooler temperatures, grey skies and rain. After Jane built a small fire, she called Marie and asked what they had planned for the day. Marie said she and Catherine had decided to take a ride up the coast, and that she wanted to come home to change into other clothes before they left. Jane and Maura invited them for breakfast and Marie said they'd be over in about an hour giving the younger women time to shower, dress and start breakfast.

"I want to make something special for them", said Maura as she looked through Marie's pantry to see what she had available. "Jane, honey, could you run to the store and get more eggs, some Canadian bacon and English muffins, please."

"You bet. Sounds like eggs Benedict." Jane said into Maura's ear as she left kisses down the smaller woman's neck."

"Um, but if you don't stop that there will be no breakfast whatsoever." Maura turned into Jane's arms and kissed her. "I want to make breakfast for you every day for the rest of your beautiful life."

"If anyone from Boston saw me, they would not believe that I'm the same person who left there last week. How did I become this sappy, gooey, gaga person? Look what you've done to me."

Maura could only laugh as her big tough detective turned into mush in her arms. "I can't believe someone in Boston didn't scoop you up a long time ago."

"There was never anyone who has ever had the effect on me that you've had. You are one-of-a-kind, and I totally love you."

'I love you too, sweetie."

Jane left to go to the store and decided she'd call Angela from the car.

"Hey, Ma, how's everything?"

"Everything's good Janie. It's about time you called. If you hadn't called today, I was going to call Marie to find out if you drowned or something."

"That's funny, Ma. I'm have a really great time, and I just wanted to call and thank you for pushing me to do this."

"Who is this, and what have you done with my Janie?"

"Very funny, you're a real comedian today."

"Seriously, Jane, you sound relaxed, and I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Oh, by the way, Casey's home on leave and stopped by to see you."

"That's nice, Ma, but I told you a long time ago that I'm not interested in Casey."

"I know Janie, but he's such a nice guy. Maybe you could just go out with him again to see if you could like him. You're not getting any younger, Jane…"

"Ma, stop. Actually, I've met someone here."

"Jane", her mother's voice went up an octave, "that's great, honey. What's his name?"

"Well talk about it when I get home, okay, Ma?"

"Oh, alright, Janie. Give your Aunt Marie and big hug from us. Are you two getting along ok?"

"Yeah, Ma, I love spending time with her, she's great. I'm on my way to the store, so I gotta go, I'll call you when I'm leaving here."

"Okay, Jane, either me or one of your brothers will pick you up at the airport."

"Okay, Ma, love you."

She hadn't really thought about all the ramifications of being with woman – telling her parents, telling her co-workers, coming out.

Well, thought Jane, I guess the real world is going to crash in on me pretty soon so I'd better get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love your reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Your reviews fill me with joy. This is short, but I will update soon.**_

**Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 19**

Catherine and Marie were getting ready at a very leisurely pace that morning. They had made love, showered together, and were now putting last night's dishes away.

"What do you think is going to happen when Jane has to go back to Boston?" asked Catherine.

"I've been thinking about that since the ride home last night. First of all, she's not out. This is her first experience with a woman, so she's got all that to deal with. Her parents, my brother and his wife, are pretty serious Catholics and they have some pretty provincial ideas about gays. I remember when you asked me all those years ago why I left Boston. I just answered something about being in an Italian family. But honestly, I knew I was not going to marry a man. I wasn't sure about my sexuality then, but I knew I was not going to be my family's idea about what a young woman should be. Even though it's been thirty years, the family is still pretty old fashioned."

Catherine interrupted her with a kiss. "Not to mention what they expected from you as such a beautiful young Italian woman."

"You're prejudiced because you love me."

One of the reasons I was so attracted to you, before I found out what a wonderful, kind, gentle human being you were, was that you were, and are still, a really stunning woman."

"Thank you, my love, and of course you know I feel the same way about you."

"But, anyway, Jane has to deal not only with the prejudices of the family, but also with the prejudices of the Boston Police Department. She's a female in an all-male world, the youngest ever to make detective, man or woman, and those guys are already speculating about her sexuality. This is not going to be easy."

"Do you think she really loves my daughter?"

"I have known Jane since she was little, although not that well for the last 10 years. When she came here, she was so unhappy, it was truly upsetting. She had been a joyful, rebellious child. But the Jane that showed up here was sullen, depressed, just not herself. Since she's met Maura, she has been transformed into someone who seems to have found all the joy she's been missing in her life. Maura is a beautiful, bright, sensitive, mature woman, and she's the best thing that's ever happened to Jane. When I watch the two of them, I believe they've found something very special – very much like what we have – and I'm really so happy for both of them."

"Honestly, Marie, I've never seen Maura as happy either. She dated a few women in France, and from what she told me, those relationships were always missing something. When I watch the two of them, I see my daughter the most contented, and the most like herself that I think she's ever been."

"Well, then let's do everything we can to help them figure this out."

"I agree. With the time we have left on this earth, I want to see those two have something we deprived ourselves of for most of our lives. And… I think I'd like to have grandchildren too.

"Wouldn't that be glorious – grandchildren, just think."

"Let me go put on some makeup, then we can meet them for breakfast."

"I'll meet you outside. But first, how about a kiss?"

"You never have to ask. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

It was still cold out, but the rain had stopped. They dressed warmly in jeans and sweaters and jackets, and walked to Marie's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you are", said Maura as she met them at the door and greeted them with hugs.

"Where's Jane?" asked Marie.

"She should be back any second. I sent her to the store for a few last minute things."

As if her timing were perfect, Jane came in the front door hauling bags of groceries.

Maura went to meet her. "Geez, honey, I thought I just sent you for 3 or 4 things."

"I know", said Jane, "but then I decided we should have potatoes and Mimosas, and I picked up some things for us to have later."

"Aren't you the best?"

"Can we help"? asked Marie.

"No, we got this, but let me add some wood to the fire and you two can get warm."

Catherine and Marie sat on the couch in front of the fire, and Jane covered them with a blanket.

While Maura was making breakfast, Jane made Mimosas for everyone and then both younger women came into the living room to have a group toast.

Marie began, "I could have never imagined last week when Jane's mother called me and said she was coming to visit that we would all be here together. I," and she faltered just a little as she chocked up, "that I would be reunited with the absolute love of my life. The woman I'd long since given up hope of ever seeing again."

"And I", began Jane, "could never have imagined that I would have my life transformed forever by this beautiful woman" she said tipping her glass toward Maura.

"And while we're drinking to beautiful women, said Maura, "to the three most beautiful women I've ever known and loved."

Not to be left out, Catherine added, "And may we always find a way to be together, to treat each other with understanding, to be gentle, and kind, and loving, and to enjoy every day of the rest of our lives together."

"Hear, hear, they all echoed.

And then Catherine added, "And my darlings, I've decided I'd like to have grandchildren."

"Mother", Maura screamed.

"Not tomorrow, sweetie, but soon."

Jane lifted Maura and kissing her carried her into the kitchen. "We'll talk about it, okay?"

"Okay", said the blond. "But for now how about we just concentrate on breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know it was short, more tomorrow. Comments?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 20**

And a delicious breakfast is was. There were Eggs Benedict, hash browns, Mimosas, yogurt, fruit, and coffee. While they were eating, Catherine brought up the impending separation of the younger women.

"So, what are you going to do next week, Jane?"

"I guess I'm going back to Boston," said Jane sadly. "What other choice do I have?"

"You know," said Catherine, "I said the same thing thirty years ago when I packed up my children and went to France."

"What else can we do, Mother?" asked Maura

"Well," chimed in Marie, "you could do your residency in Boston, or, Jane could see if she could get transferred to, or apply to be a detective in Chicago."

"What about the family?" asked Jane?

"What about the family" repeated Marie? "When you go back home, your mother, and father are still going to expect you to find a nice man and settle down. They already have their lives, Jane, and you're just beginning yours."

"Maura, darling, if you're hesitating because you want to be close to me, I want you to know that I will see you as much as I can. Marie and I will travel to Boston, and you and Jane can come here once a month to visit. Money is no object, dear, remember, there will be no obstacles to our seeing you two and the grandchildren as often as we can."

"Already planning on the grands, huh" said Jane as she smiled.

"Of course, I am, although you two need to figure out how they can have both your genes because those would be beautiful babies."

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here," Maura cautioned. "I didn't apply to any of the Boston teaching hospitals, how would I get accepted for a residency at this short notice?"

'You forget, Maura that your grandparents, my mother and father, the Isles, have been giving to the east coast hospitals for years. A few phone calls and I think we can make that happen. However, it is your decision, darling. I just want to know that I, no, we will do anything we can do to help you."

"Speaking of which, Jane, interrupted Marie, Catherine and I have already had another conversation that you two are not aware of. I'm going to put this house in your name, and Catherine and I will live in the big house. So you two will have a permanent house here."

"Oh, Aunt Marie, I can't believe you would do that."

"Why wouldn't I, Janie?" I don't have any children, and you and Maura feel like my own. I would do anything in the world I could do to contribute to your happiness. I love you both. And there is no reason for Catherine and me to have two separate homes."

Jane turned to Maura. "Maur, would you actually consider doing your residency in Boston?"

"Honey, it doesn't matter to me where I do my residency. I didn't want to feel like I was leaving mother here by herself, but that was before I knew Marie was still here, and that I would meet you."

"So," Catherine began, "we have a lot to do on Monday. I will make some phone calls and Maura, you can speak with the people in Chicago and at BCU and the other teaching hospitals in Boston, and we'll make this work."

"Now I feel like I'm not doing anything," said Jane.

Maura moved to Jane's lap. "You're in charge of loving me."

"I think I can handle that," Jane said as she wrapped her arms around and kissed her girlfriend.

Catherine and Marie said their goodbyes and took Marie's car back up to the big house to get ready for their day trip along the coast.

"Jane, I'm going to get on your computer and do some research on the teaching hospitals in Boston."

"I'll clean up in here while you're doing that." Jane paused. "Are you sure you want to do this, babe?"

"Jane, I want to be a doctor, and I want to be with you while I'm doing it. This seems like the perfect answer. I just hope we can figure this out."

"We already have a crappy little place to live."

"I'm sure your apartment will be just fine for us. It will make us feel like a struggling young couple. And besides, if I know my mother, she will be looking for a place in Boston that's big enough for the four of us and her grandchildren."

"What about this whole grandchildren thing. Maura, do you even want children?"

"I think my mother brought that up because she knows I've always wanted children. So, yes, I want children, but what about you. No one's even asked you."

"I would love them. I'd really given up on the idea because I couldn't imagine being someone's wife. I've never loved any man enough to want to have his children. And I certainly could never imagine being a stay-at-home mom. But, when I think about sharing our love with our own kids, nothing could make me happier."

After they kissed each other to seal the deal, Maura went to get Jane's computer while Jane cleaned the kitchen.

After close to two hours of doing research, Maura found her lover asleep on the couch in front of the fire. Crawling under the blanket and snuggling in to her arms, Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes, thinking about moving to Boston, being with this wonderful woman, and starting a new life.

They slept for a few hours, and then woke to dark clouds and more rain. Jane added another log to the fire and they decided to just cuddle in front of the fire and tell each other all the important stories of their lives.

Maura wanted to know all about Jane's family, how she grew up, what she had loved as a child, why she wanted to become a detective.

They learned about the joy each had experienced, and about the pain. Jane told Maura about the current state of her parent's marriage. Her father had had an affair with a younger woman, and her mother had been devastated. They were trying to work through it, but her mother's anger was so palatable, it seemed to be a lost cause.

Jane was fascinated listening to stories about a life she'd only read about in books. Maura had attended private schools all the way through college. She had not been a very social child, but the few friends she did have were as loyal to her as she was to them. She'd had fencing, horseback riding, and ballet lessons. She loved to run, and did some kind of workout at least twice a week.

She'd had her first experience with a woman when she was seventeen. It was a girl her own age who decided a year later that she wasn't gay, and went on to marry a mutual friend of theirs. Maura had been heartbroken at the time. And it had been years before she allowed someone else into her heart. They listened, and asked questions and imagined the other as a child, a teen, a young adult. It was in this getting to know each other time together that their appreciation and love deepened.

They talked about what was going to happen when Jane told her mother that she had fallen in love with a woman. Jane guessed it was not going to be pleasant.

They talked about God and religion. Maura had experimented, dabbled in religion, while Jane was raised Catholic and hadn't given it much thought. They discussed their favorite subjects in school, their favorite books and the music they loved, and the music they hated.

They discussed who and how they would have children when they were ready.

They talked about Jane's work, not only about how the guys might react to her being with a woman, but about the cases she had solved and the ones that haunted her that she had not.

They talked about the relationships they'd had and what they'd learned about themselves in the process. And they discussed what they needed from each other in order for this relationship to work.

They had exhausted themselves from talking, laughing, and crying, but were so much closer from the effort. They decided to pick at the chicken Jane had bought and spent the rest of the evening watching and commenting on mindless television.

Overall, Jane thought, this is what life with Maura would be like, and she could not have been happier. This was an intelligent, thoughtful woman that she had fallen in love with, and Jane promised herself and Maura that she would do everything in her power to protect and love her the rest of her life.

Finally, they turned in, satisfied in the knowledge that they still had a week together on vacation before Jane had to leave. Their lovemaking that night was as exciting as it had been in the previous days, but somehow they felt closer, more inseparable than ever.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks for the reviews, your ideas and the follows and favorites.**_

Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 21

They took their time getting up the next morning. This was definitely the honeymoon stage of their relationship, and they had the time now to enjoy each other without any distractions. For Jane, waking up with a naked Maura next to her felt like total sensory overload. She was soft, warm, sexy, and beautiful. She had Maura's scent all over her, and she could not get enough. They were kissing their way into the day when they heard knocking at the back door.

"What time is it"? Maura asked with a sleepy voice, as she rolled toward the nightstand to see the clock. "Oh, my god, Jane, its 10:30, how did we sleep this late?"

Well, honey, I don't think we fell asleep the final time until four or five.

"Do you think it's my mother"?

"Why don't I just go out there and see." Jane threw on a t-shirt and shorts and went to the door."

"Good morning, my darlings, are we just now waking up?"

"Mo-ther," whined Maura from the other room. Catherine walked straight into the house and straight into the bedroom. Maura wrapped herself in the sheet and squinted at her still half asleep.

"Really, mother."

"I know, darling, but you and Jane are going to have the rest of your lives together and we only have this week to be together. You two jump in the shower, Marie went to the store, and it's our turn to make breakfast."

Jane came back to the bedroom and dove onto the bed next to her lover. "Good morning, my love." she said kissing her awake. Are we grumpy this morning?"

Maura just whined again and pulled the sheet over her head.

"Okay, I'm going to shower, and you can sleep for a little while longer, how's that?"

Maura made some kind of a sound that Jane interpreted to mean yes.

When Jane came out of the shower, she stood by the bathroom door looking at her girlfriend in awe. She was lying on her side. Her blond hair was spread out on the pillow, her face turned toward the light coming from the window. The sheet was barely covering the lower half of her body; one leg was out from under the cover. She looked like a painting, as though she had modeled for Da Vinci or Botticelli. Jane could not get over how beautiful this woman was. She stared mesmerized and thought, I get to kiss her, I get to love her, I get to make love to her, and, I get to be with her every day for the rest of my life. This was Jane's first real love.

The Italian decided to let her sleep for a while longer and went into the kitchen to see if Catherine needed help.

"I'm going to let her sleep for a few minutes."

"Maura is usually a morning person."

"We were up most of the night, uh, talking."

"Of course you were, dear." Catherine smiled.

"Ok, I'm up" came a voice from the other room. "I can't have the two of you talking without me being able to censor what my mother is telling you."

"Good morning again, darling" Catherine kissed and gave Maura a hug.

"I'm going to jump in the shower."

Marie returned from the store with bagels and cream cheese, and an assortment of other delicious food items.

When they finally sat down to eat, Catherine began the conversation about Maura's residency. "I would like the two of us to take the rest of the day to get on the phone and do what we need to do to start the ball rolling on this residency."

"I've been thinking about this and I did some research yesterday. There are some teaching hospitals in Boston that have more of a rotating program, so if I can't get in immediately, I might be able to start in a month or two."

"Well, we have some phone calls to make, so why don't you and I go to the big house and get to work?"

Jane and Marie decided they would walk into the little town and visit the shops, and then Jane would help Marie fix some things around the house. As the Rizzolis were walking through town, Jane spotted a large framed photograph of their beach with the lighthouse in the background.

"I think this should be hanging in my apartment. I'd love something that reminds me of how wonderful these two weeks have been."

"Have you always been this sentimental, Janie?"

Jane shook her head as if she couldn't believe it herself.

"Let me buy this for the two of you as your first house warming present."

"Oh, Aunt Marie, you don't have to do that, really."

"I know that, honey, but these two weeks have been such a joy for me too, and I would love to do this."

After they had purchased the picture, they continued to walk down the street until Jane seemed captivated by something in one of the windows.

"What is it Jane?"

"This jewelry is exquisite."

"It's all handmade and I know the artist. C'mon, let's go in and look."

Clarice came out from behind the counter to give Marie a hug and to meet her niece.

"Your stuff is amazing," Jane commented.

"Thank you, honey; I've been doing this for years. It's my passion. What specifically are you looking at?"

"I like these gold and silver bands."

The ones she liked were wide and were made up of thin pieces of gold that were braided.

"Can I ask," said Marie, "why you're looking at rings?"

"I'm not asking her to marry me just yet, but when I saw these, I had this vision of matching rings."

"How long before you do ask her to marry you."

"I think we should live together for at least a year. A year would give us plenty of time to really get to know each other. We could find out that we don't even like each other."

They looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Naw."

"We only know each other under the very best circumstances. We don't have any of the pressures of my job or hers. We have you and Catherine supporting us in every way, but we're going back to a family and the guys I work with who won't be as accepting as the two of you are."

"You know, Jane, all of those things you just talked about are external to the two of you. You get to decide whether they are important enough to affect your relationship with Maura. It would be different if you were still teenagers or even in college. You are two grown women able to decide how you want to live your life." To emphasize her point again, she poked Jane in the chest and said, "You, and only you get to decide."

"I get all that, but I would be heartbroken if my whole family disowned me."

"Janie, if they do, it will only be for a short period of time. They'll come around. You are their only daughter and sister, and they adore you."

"Thanks, Aunt Marie."

"On a more fun note, why don't we go across the street to Kilwins and take some ice cream and fudge back to our girls?"

"That sounds great."

They got back to Marie's and decided it was too early to disturb the Stewart women, so Jane sat down with Marie while she talked about all the little projects on her wish list. Jane actually loved doing things around the house and she was looking forward to helping her aunt. There were leaky faucets, screens that had to come out for winter, sliding doors that didn't slide as well any more, and some heavy boxes that Marie wanted moved to the attic. It was six o'clock before they knew it, and Maura called to say dinner was at the big house.

Jane and Marie showered, changed, and put on their new matching jackets to walk up to the house. They shared a laugh about finally having somewhere to wear their jackets, grabbed the fudge and ice cream, and headed out.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I may have misstated something in an earlier chapter. I apologize, on the length of med school and residencies, etc. Maura would actually be considered an MD now, so I adjusted the dialogue in Chapter 9, but to have a specialty in Pediatrics, she will need to do at least three more years in a residency program.**_

**Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 22**

Jane and Marie decided to walk up the beach to get to the house. When they were near, Jane glanced up and saw both Catherine and Maura standing on the balcony.

"Would you look at that," said Jane. "Are we the two luckiest women in the world?"

"Wow," agreed her aunt, "absolutely."

Maura opened the door and jumped up into Jane's arms wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist.

"I guess you've missed me."

Maura kissed her and smiled. "We have some news about the residency."

"I can't wait to hear. But first, how come there's no fire?"

"Because the fire-makers just got here", remarked Catherine.

"I got it," said Marie as she went to the living room to give her lover a kiss.

"Thank you, darling."

Marie built the fire with the other three brought two trays of hors d'oeuvres and wine to the coffee table in front of the fire.

"Okay, now can we hear the news?"

"First of all, the University of Chicago has such a long waiting list that the Chief Medical Officer was fine with me declining the residency. The bonus in that conversation was that he personally knows the Chief at Brigham and Women's Hospital. He immediately faxed him all of my papers. I went back through all of my records with him and he informed me that I had in fact already been matched with Brigham and Women's and Boston Medical. I will have to do three years in their residency program if they accept me. We'll know within the week."

"Meanwhile", added Catherine, "I have the Isles Foundation calling everyone they have supported in both of those hospital systems to see if we can pull some strings. My daughter is brilliant, but pulling strings never hurt."

"That sounds great, honey. Let's just keep our fingers crossed."

"I'm coming to Boston, Jane, and if I have to wait to do my residency, I'll find a doctor I can work with in the meantime." Then she kissed her lover and said, "I love you, and I am not going to be away from you."

"So, what are the two of you doing at the end of this week?" asked Marie.

"We haven't actually talked about that yet. I don't know, Maur, what are we going to do?"

"We've been thinking about it a little," Catherine interjected. "I think Marie and I would love a trip to Boston. The Isles Foundation will put us up in some fancy hotel and I can go over to the foundation office to check in, which is all they really expect of me since I've been in France. My mother sat on the Board of Directors and they are always very welcoming. Marie and I can spend some time seeing Boston and we can look for a house there."

"Mother, cried Maura, really, that would be fabulous and I would love it." She rushed over to give the older woman a hug and kiss.

"What do you think about all of this Aunt Marie?"

"Jane, you know I haven't been back in a long time, so it's both very exciting and a little scary as well. But Catherine and I made a promise to each other that we would do everything in our power to support the two of you, and help you get settled."

"I hadn't found a place in Chicago yet, so it's not like I have anything to pack except what I brought to this house," reported the young doctor.

The look on Jane's face caused Maura to turn to her and ask, "What is it Jane, what are you thinking?"

"I guess all of a sudden, it's so real. Like Marie, I'm both elated and scared to death all at the same time."

Maura studied Jane's expression. She thought the taller woman looked worried, or maybe it was unsure.

"Let's go for a walk, my love," Maura said as she got their jackets. "We'll be back shortly," she said over her shoulder to the two older women.

"Take your time my darlings."

The two women walked out to the water and just stood holding each other. After a while, Maura broke the silence. "Are you having second thoughts, Jane? I mean about us?"

Jane took a deep breath. "Maura, I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. I love you completely. But what happens if you've made all of these changes in your life, these big changes, and I disappoint you. You wake up one morning, and look over at me and see some middle class, Boston cop who's cranky or tired or having a bad week because of some work thing. What happens if you suddenly think this was all some kind of terrible mistake, some fantasy we've been living? It happens, you know, people change their minds. They fall out of love."

Maura hesitated, thinking through how she was going to respond. "By the same token, Jane, what happens if you can't adjust to being with a woman in front of your family, your friends, your work colleagues? Hum, what happens if your mother says she disowns you because you didn't turn out the way she wanted you to? Don't you think I'm afraid too, honey? Jane, people fall out of love, yes, that's true. And, sometimes people pass up the loves of their lives because they fear what hasn't happened yet. I've never felt this way about anyone either, Jane and that actually makes it even scarier. I don't know how I would ever get over you if something were to happen to us. I'm not going to run, Jane, I'm not going to let the fear of what might happen stop me from taking this chance. We are creatures who will do anything to protect ourselves, that's just how we're made. Are we going to create all the reasons it can't work and then run? Are you going to run, my love?"

They held hands and walked near the water, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Jane began.

"Maura, I came here thinking I would never find anyone I could love like this. People who know me think I'm strong, and most of the time, I am. Loving you the way I do makes me vulnerable in a way I've never experienced. I think everything that's happened since I got here was leading up to this moment. I listened to Marie and Catherine's story and my heart broke for them. At the time, I remember thinking, I would have followed her, I would have fought for her, I would have given up everything to be with her."

She hesitated. "So, no, I'm not going to run, Maura. I'm going to do everything I can to be worthy of you, to love you every day, to never take you for granted or let what's going on around me affect our relationship. I'm not some young kid who expects this to be perfect, and if you're willing to work on this with me, then I'll have the courage to do the same."

Maura jumped into her arms and kissed her passionately.

"I believe in my heart and soul that there is nothing we can't do together, Jane, I promise to show you how much I love you every single day. And on those days when something is bothering one or both of us, I vow to be patient and understanding and never hold back what I'm feeling. We will do the best we can, but, Jane, look what we have right now. It's more than most people could hope for in a lifetime."

"I believe you, and there is nothing I want more than to love you every day for the rest of my life."

Jane returned the kiss. With that, they walked back onto the house to tell Catherine and Marie what they'd decided.


	23. Chapter 23

Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 23

Jane and Maura talked on the way back to the house about Jane going home first and the rest of them following in a week or two. That would give Jane a chance to adjust to being back on the job, getting her apartment ready and dealing with her family.

When they got back to the house, they found Catherine and Marie ready to serve dinner. The two older women had grilled small filets, and they had made salads and roasted vegetables.

"Thanks, Aunt Marie, Catherine, it looks great."

"We enjoyed doing it, girls" answered Marie.

When they all sat down for dinner, Catherine asked, "So, is Boston still in the travel plans?"

"Yes," answered Maura. "Jane will go home first to have a conversation with her family, get acclimated to work and then the three of us can make sure I'm all packed and we can arrive a few days later."

"Jane, just so you know, I don't care what you tell your parents about me. I'm no longer in the closet. Although when I think about it, they will probably blame me for you being with a woman."

"Well, I won't let that happen. I don't want any bullshit from them. I am happier than I've ever been in my life, and if they can't appreciate that and love me, then I will deal with it. This is not 1960. There are great examples of loving couples all over TV, in movies, and marriage is legal in Massachusetts. They have watched me pour myself into my work because I could never find anyone who I loved enough to want to spend time anywhere else. I have seen loving gay couples in all professions unafraid of what people think. I have seen gay couples separated by death who have had to beg to be considered the partner of the deceased. I am not ashamed of who I am, and I could not be prouder of the woman I love, and anyone who can't appreciate that can go 'Eff' themselves."

The three other women broke into loud cheers and applause. "Way to go, Janie," said Marie.

Maura leaned over a kissed her. "I love you so much."

Jane returned the kiss. "I love you too, sweetie."

Catherine, the ever well planned, mapped out the "to dos" for the next day.

"Tomorrow, let's make sure we have our reservations all sorted out, then let's do something fun."

"Like what," asked Marie.

"There is one place in Michigan I have always wanted to go," began Maura's mother."

"Where's that, mother?"

"Mackinac Island."

Marie explained, "Catherine, that's about six hours, maybe more depending on the road construction, traffic…."

"We could fly," suggested Maura.

Marie explained, "There's a small airport here and there's one on the island, but it's actually a beautiful drive. And the leaves might be beginning to change up there."

Jane added, "if we leave around six, we could be up there by noon."

"We can download everything we need as far as hotels and the ferry schedules, so we can make all the final arrangements on my tablet on our way," the younger blond explained.

"Okay, and I've got a treat for us tonight then," said Marie. "I've got the DVD of the movie 'Somewhere in Time' that we can watch tonight."

None of the other women had seen the movie so they agreed. "Let's go to my house. I have the DVD player and my TV is set up so we can watch it there. It will give you a chance to see the island, and it's a great, schmaltzy love story. Maura, you can pack for the trip before we leave here, and I'll pack when we get to the house."

"Sounds like a plan," added Jane.

After Maura packed, they drove to the little house where Marie quickly packed while Jane found the DVD and served wine and beer. They settled in to watch the movie.

When it ended, Maura and Catherine were both in tears.

"Now I really can't wait to get there. This was a great idea," said Maura.

"I agree, honey. Turning to the two older women, Jane added. "We'll pick you up at six, stop by the little drive through place to get coffee and be on our way," added Jane.

Marie contributed, "I'll pack some things for us to munch on for breakfast, and then maybe we can stop for lunch. I think we should drive across the bridge and catch the ferry in St. Ignace."

It was only ten when they said their good nights, and Jane and Maura got ready for bed. "We have an early morning, so we should probably get some sleep."

Maura rolled over and laid on top of Jane. "Are you sure about that?"

"Actually, I think you just changed my mind. There is no way I can feel you next to me and not want to touch you."

"Take my clothes off, Jane."

While Jane willingly complied, Maura slipped Jane's top off and slid her hand into Jane's bikinis.

"Oh, my god, Maura, I can't believe what you do to me."

"If you touch me, you'll see that it's mutual, my love."

They made love slowly and sensually, with hands and mouths on every part of each other's bodies. They explored as if it were the first time they'd felt each other, professing their love and newfound happiness. Finally, around midnight, they fell asleep nestled in each other's arms.

Five o'clock came too soon as the alarm sounded and Maura was first to go to the shower. She let Jane sleep while she was getting dressed, then woke her.

"Jane, honey, it's time to get up."

"Okay, I'm up. Have you showered already?"

"Yes, sweetie, so let's go, we have a big day ahead of us."

They were both dressed in jeans, thin jerseys and sneakers, and Jane loaded the car. At exactly six, they arrived at the big house to find Catherine and Marie ready to leave. After stopping to get coffee, they got on the highway for their trip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this is short, but I was really stuck for a while and just wanted to get back on track. Reviews are always appreciated and they so encourage me.

If you haven't seen "Somewhere in Time," please see it. It is not only a romantic film, but it will give you a look at Mackinaw Island that will enhance the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

They drove on expressways to try to save time until they got to Grand Rapids. Maura spotted an exit that looked busy with fast food restaurants and suggested they get off the highway to see if they could get an internet signal. The young doctor connected to the internet and got the phone numbers for the ferry service at St. Ignace and hotels on Mackinac Island. Catherine was really pushing for staying at the Grand Hotel after seeing "Somewhere in Time," but none of the others voiced any optimism that they could get a room there since they were going to arrive the same day.

Marie unpacked the picnic basket loaded with bagels and fruit and they quickly ate and got back on the road. Maura called the ferry service and made reservations for later that day. Since they were taking a risk going to the island without a reservation, the next call she made was to the Grand. The reservations person told them would be on a waiting list for an open room. She then called two other hotels on the island and secured one room that they considered a backup in case they could not stay at the big hotel.

They ride was enjoyable as Jane regaled them with stories about her family and her work. She was a wonderful storyteller and her tales were filled with humor and self-deprecation. As they got closer to Gaylord, they got off the freeway and stopped at a few roadside stands buying native apples and cider. They arrived in Mackinac City and did a little shopping where Catherine treated everyone to hoodies with zippers in case it was colder on the island than weather for which they had prepared.

Going across the Mackinac Bridge is always a wonderful experience, and today since the wind was down the trip was uneventful. There are stories of cars actually blowing off the bridge, but since the state had erected safety fences, they hadn't been any incidents.

They arrived at the ferry in time to unload the car and have their bags taken to the boat. As they found their seats below the open deck, they noticed there weren't many people aboard, and that gave them the hope that they could still get a room at the Grand. As they got closer to the island, they could see the majestic hotel perched high on the bluff. The famous landmark was truly impressive with its "longest porch in the world" as listed in Ripley's "Believe It Or Not."

Catherine reached over to hold Marie's hand. "Oh, darling, look, I really want to stay there, it's so romantic and beautiful."

"I know sweetheart, I hope we can stay there too," replied Marie.

After they disembarked, they found their tagged luggage and asked if it could be stored until they found a room. The attendant gave them tags and assured them the bags were safe. They walked through the quaint little town that did not allow cars aware of the clip clop of the horses drawing carriages that added to the atmosphere and the women were enchanted. They decided to walk up to the Grand along the tree-lined promenade from which they could see the lake and the breathtaking grounds of the legendary hotel.

They mounted the stairs leading to the hotel lobby and turning found the view awe-inspiring as the lawns led through a stand of trees to the lake with the lighthouse in the distance.

"Just like in the movie," commented Jane.

"Let me go in and see what I can do," said Catherine.

"Do you want us to come with you, mother," asked Maura?

"No, darling, let me take care of this."

Fifteen minutes later, Catherine emerged with two room keys.

"Mother, "squealed Maura, "how did you manage that"?

"I have an idea," remarked Jane.

"You know, darling, there is not anything money can't buy."

None of them was surprised. When Catherine set her mind to something, very little got in her way. The desk clerk had taken care of sending for their luggage, and informed them it might take a while.

They decided to take advantage of the time to hire a carriage ride around the island and chose an open carriage in front of the hotel to begin their journey. The carriage made a left out of the hotel driveway and headed up the hill. They passed the houses of people who lived on the island year round, then made their way to the small museum/refreshment stand. They treated themselves to hot chocolate and hot dogs over the protests of the young doctor then walked the 200 yards to the butterfly habitat. Forty-five minutes of "ooos and awes" later, they were back in the carriage and headed for the famous arch rock and the fort which sat atop the highest hill. When the carriage returned to the hotel, they went to the front desk to check on their luggage and rooms. They were informed that the bags were in their rooms and given their meal booklets, which explained proper attire for the dining room and times for meals.

Marie suggested they retire to their rooms and meet back at the lobby in two hours for dinner. When Jane and Maura entered their room, they couldn't help but have the feeling that they were in fact back in time. The furniture was old fashioned, the television small, the curtains flowered. Maura immediately went to the window and exclaimed, "Oh, Jane, come here, honey and look at this." The view was unbelievable. Maura moved her arms around Jane's neck and brought her in for a long sensual kiss.

"I adore you," she whispered.

"And I love you totally," said Jane.

"I don't need a nap as much as I need you. Make love to me, Jane."

"Oh, baby, you don't ever have to ask."

They made love then fell asleep. Maura awoke first and proceeded to kiss Jane awake.

"Come on, love, we need to get up and get ready for dinner."

"Okay, but I can't shower with you or we'll never see dinner, and I'm starving."

Within thirty minutes, they were dressed and ready to go downstairs. They took their little booklets and caught the elevator. Walking toward the dining room, they were met by Catherine and Marie and seated next to the windows.

Jane asked, "How does this work?"

"Well," said Marie, "I think we get a choice from each section of the menu. All of our meals are included in our room fee."

Catherine and Maura had escargot to start, while Jane and Marie had crab puffs.

"Tomorrow we have the entire day to enjoy the hotel and the island. What shall we do," asked Catherine.

Maura chimed in, "I want to rent bikes and go around the island."

"I want to walk the grounds and go down by the lake where the 'Is it you' plaque from the movie is," added Marie. "What about you, Jane?"

"I want to do whatever Maura wants to do."

They finished dinner and took one last walk around the hotel before the sun was completely set, looking forward to the next day and the night that lay ahead.


	25. Chapter 25

**I wish I could have embedded pictures in this story. The island is such a treat. All italicized words are someone's thoughts. You Tube has some great clips. Yes I have turned into someone who loves reviews. Shoot me!**

Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 25

Jane woke up early the next morning to a beautiful day and decided she would wake Maura to see if she would like to go for a run before breakfast. After a little playful wrestling and kissing, Maura agreed. They dressed in shorts and t-shirts and went downstairs to the porch to stretch. When the concierge told them that the distance around the island was a little over 8 miles, they decided to rent bikes and ride the distance planning to be back in time to meet Catherine and Marie for breakfast. They rode down the hill into town then headed out on the paved road around the island.

The morning was perfect for a bike ride and Jane was lost in thought.

_What is going to happen when I get to Boston? How will I tell my mother and brothers about this huge change in my life? If I was honest with myself, _thought Jane_, this was the answer I've been looking for a very long time. All of the guys I've dated, the failed relationships, the subtle attraction to women, and the general unhappiness in my life should have given me enough information to know that I've been avoiding the reality that I'm gay. I'm gay, she repeated to herself._

There was a moment when the thought of saying it aloud terrified her. _I'm in my thirties, and I'm just saying this, realizing this, dealing with this._ Then her thoughts shifted to Maura. _I would have never fallen for a man the way I fell for her. I would have never thought of being with someone forever after only a few days. I love her more than my job, and it's the first time I have even thought of loving anyone more than my job. _

_What is it that makes this so different? What is it that causes the sight of someone to create butterflies in your stomach, that takes your breath away? What is the irresistible pull toward another person that seems impossible to resist? There is something that connects the sight, the scent, the sound of this person to you that transcends the physical, something that causes your soul to connect to another person's soul. What is the intangible human feeling of attraction and connection and where does it come from. Is it spiritual? Does it have something to do with God?_

_Whatever it is_, thought Jane, _I am thankful that I finally found it. I thank God for the chance to have this in my life, and nothing is going to diminish it nor take it from me._

As they rounded the bend, they could see the Mackinac Bridge.

"Jane, can we stop here for a minute?"

"Of course, honey."

They parked their bikes and walked over the rocks to the water. Jane stood behind her girlfriend and put her arms around her waist as they looked out over the water to the bridge.

"It's pretty impressive, don't you think? Maura asked.

"Every summer when I was a kid," began Jane, "I would go with my family to the Maine coast. We would camp and I would spend hours playing on the rocks near the water. I forgot how peaceful I was there. I haven't felt like that until this past week. Tell me what you think of when you look out there."

"I feel a sense of calm, and contentment. Some of that has to do with being here with you. You do that to me Jane. You fill me with a sense of safety, a sense of being completely satisfied. It sounds so trite, I hate to say the words, but I honestly have never felt like this before. I'm so lucky. I love you so very much."

Jane turned her around and kissed her. "And I love you so much."

"We're going to be ok, honey. I know you're a worried about going back to Boston, but I promise you, that if you don't run from me, if you don't pull away, I will love you through this."

"Oh, Maura, I will let you know everything that's going on in my head. I'm not perfect, but I will do my best, honestly, if you're willing to be patient with me."

Maura put her hands on Jane's face. "It's going to be ok, my love."

Jane leaned down and kissed her softly and with tears in her eyes she whispered, "I can't even tell you how much I love you. You are everything to me." Maura wiped away Jane's tears.

"I feel the same, Jane. Let's go meet our favorite women for breakfast."

"Wanna race" Jane yelled as she was mounting her bike.

"No," screamed Maura, and when Jane hesitated, the shorter woman jumped on her bike and pulled away as her partner stood looking surprised.

Laughing, they raced back to the hotel. Jane dismounted first and picked Maura off her bike spinning her around. "You little cheater," said Jane as the blonde put her arms around her lover's neck and kissed her.

"You know, that one day that kissing is not going to get you out of trouble, right?"

"I can't imagine my kisses not working."

After dropping off their bikes, they ran up the hill to the hotel and went directly to their room to shower and dress for breakfast.

They arrived at the dining room finding Catherine and Marie already seated.

"Good morning, my darlings" said Catherine. There were good-morning kisses and hugs before the younger women sat down at the table.

"They have a wonderful breakfast menu," Marie informed them.

While they were looking over the menu, Maura told the older women about the bike ride around the island. "And," Maura continued, "we picked up these maps and brochures in town so we can plan the rest of our day."

"Should we plan on leaving tonight, or should we leave early in the morning?"

"Oh, Mother, can we stay one more night?"

"What do you think, Marie, Jane?"

The Rizzoli women both answered in agreement with Maura.

"Alright, as soon as we finish breakfast, I'll make sure we can stay in our rooms one more night."

"Yea," said the two younger women.

After breakfast and a visit to their respective rooms to change clothes, the four women met in the lobby and decided to begin their day by walking down to what had been the theatre. Across the expansive lawn and through the beautiful gardens, they walked hand in hand enjoying the view of the lighthouse and the lake. As they neared the pool, they noticed the labyrinth off to the right in the woods.

"What is that?" asked Jane.

"That's a labyrinth, replied Maura. "The oldest labyrinth found is the one at Knossos on Crete. In Greek mythology, the Labyrinth was an elaborate structure designed and built by the legendary artificer Daedalus for King Minos of Crete at Knossos. Its function was to hold the Minotaur, a mythical creature that was half man and half bull. The modern interpretation is that the labyrinth is symbolic of pilgrimage; people can walk the path, ascending toward salvation or enlightenment. Many newly made labyrinths exist today, in churches and parks. Modern mystics use labyrinths to help them achieve a contemplative state. They believe walking among the turnings, one loses track of direction and of the outside world, and thus quiets the mind."

Jane's mouth was wide open while Catherine and Marie started to laugh. "Do you always do that?"

"What?" asked Maura as if she had no idea what Jane meant.

Catherine explained, "she has done that all of her life. Even as a child, she had an eidetic memory and when it gets triggered, she can recall the written words on a page or a list of numbers."

"It's weird, isn't it?" said Maura putting her head down.

"Oh, my God, it's amazing and adorable," said the taller woman as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

"Really?"

"Yes, my love, it is, really."

They all agreed that it might be interesting to walk the labyrinth later and moved toward the lake on a path that led to a large rock embedded with a plaque.

Marie walked ahead to investigate. "Wow, look at this."

The three women joined her. It was the plaque with a picture of Jane Seymour and Christopher Reeve when they first meet in the movie "Somewhere in Time," stare at each other, and she says, "Is it you?"

Maura pulled out her phone/camera and the couples took turns standing in front of the rock taking each other's pictures.

They spent the rest of the day renting carriages you could drive yourself and going everywhere on the island they hadn't seen the previous day. They stopped for lunch at one of the seafood restaurants and tried the specialty northern Michigan Whitefish. When they returned to the hotel, it was time for dinner. Once again, they enjoyed the formal dining room and the fabulous food. Jane and Marie left Maura and Catherine on the porch and when up to their rooms to get jackets and sweaters for everyone so they could enjoy the porch and an evening stroll.

They sat on the porch talking about France and Boston, their happiest moments and the sad ones. Catherine explained that after her husband died she had thought seriously about looking for Marie, but thought it was a long shot finding her still single. Maura was still in school and knew nothing about her feelings for her American lover and she didn't want to abandon her daughter in France. When Maura had confessed to her sexuality, and her desire to return to the states, Catherine admitted that she thought of nothing else but trying to find Marie.

Here they were, mother, daughter, aunt, niece, the synchronicity was almost impossible to believe, but in fact, here they were.

They took another walk around the grounds, and then went back to their rooms for a night of appreciating that they had found each other, and enjoying the intimacy they had missed all day.


	26. Chapter 26

Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 26

Maura was the first to awake the next morning and she slipped out of bed to shower, she decided to let Jane sleep. When she came back into the bedroom, Jane was just waking up having felt the blonde's absence.

"I thought I'd go down and walk the labyrinth this morning, and then maybe go for a little run along the beach," said Maura.

"I'd like that too."

"Okay, then, get yourself up."

"I think I'll shower when we get back, then we can go to breakfast. Come here and give me a kiss."

Maura moved to sit on the bed and so she could kiss Jane, then she shifted her position and laid on top of her, kissing her passionately. "I love you," Maura mumbled as she kissed Jane again.

"Are you sure you want to go get enlightened? Wouldn't you rather just stay here and make love?"

"Jane, as tempting as that is and as hard as you are to resist, I would love to go walk the labyrinth. And, I promise you when we get home tonight, we will make love until you have to catch your plane in two days. How's that?"

"Umm, that sounds perfect."

"Okay, sweetie, let's go." Jane dragged herself out of bed and quickly dressed.

Walking the labyrinth was a unique experience. The quiet of the woods coupled with the repetition of walking through the pattern put both women in a calm state. It was, they both agreed, a great way to quiet your mind and it worked for Jane because she didn't have to sit still. Jane began walking the pattern thinking about being back in Boston surrounded by her family and her colleagues. She imagined them angry, judgemental, and disappointed. By the time she reached the inner circle and started to walk out, she felt a sense of resolution about how she might handle rejection as well as acceptance.

They walked toward the hotel holding hands and commenting on their appreciation of the view and the gardens. After quickly showering and packing, they met Catherine and Marie in the dining room for breakfast.

As they were eating, Marie remembered that they had wanted to visit the "Hall of History" before they left. They took more pictures with the portrait of Jane Seymour from the movie, then on the porch, then in the horse drawn carriages. Finally, they boarded the ferry and said goodbye to two wonderfully romantic days at the Grand Hotel.

They retraced their driving route back to their little lakeshore town and made plans for dinner together.

As Jane and Maura began to unpack, Jane felt the need to be close to her lover. She found Maura sitting on the couch staring into the fireplace lost in her own thoughts.

"What's up, sweetie?

"I was just reliving these past few days. Thinking about how lucky I am." She moved into Jane's arms. Make love to me Jane; I need you as close to me as you can be."

"Oh, my God, Maura, do you have any idea what you do to me when you say that. Come on, let's go to bed."

They shared the kind of lovemaking that resulted in intense intimacy, tears, and unbelievable satisfaction. They were lying naked in each other's arms when they heard knocking on the back door.

"That's probably our beautiful relatives," Maura said as she rolled over and kissed her lover again.

"I don't think I can actually move," replied Jane.

"I'll get it." Maura wrapped herself in a blanket and went to the back door.

From the bedroom, Jane heard, "I'm sorry; I must have the wrong house."

Then she heard Maura reply, "Who is it you're looking for?"

"Marie Rizzoli."

Jane's sat up with a start and her mouth flew open. The voice that had just shocked her into a fully awake state was that of her mother. "Ma," she screamed.

"Janie, is that you?"

Maura stood paralyzed at the door when Angela walked right passed her to the bedroom. "Oh my God!" Maura realized she was standing at the door naked wrapped in a blanket.

Angela got to the bedroom door and saw Jane sitting stunned and naked on the bed.

Maura couldn't move, Jane still had her mouth open and Angela had stopped in her tracks staring at Jane.

Angela's voice was louder than it normally was. "I couldn't get in touch with you for 3 days, Jane. I finally got so worried I got on a plane. Why are you naked in bed at noon, and why is that other woman naked? Jane, what the hell is going on?"

"Ma, go out on the porch, we can get dressed, and we'll come out there in a couple minutes." Angela still had a shocked look on her face, but walked toward the porch. Maura passed her with her head down on her way to the bedroom.

Jane was in a complete panic. She had jumped out of bed and was running around in circles looking for her clothes and talking a million miles a minute. Maura was just standing at the bedroom door unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Oh, my God, help me find my phone. Can you find yours? Call Marie and Catherine and tell them to get down here. This is the mother of all shit storms." Maura finally kicked into gear and began looking for her clothes and her phone.

"Jane, this is terrible, I know, but I almost can't help myself, I want to laugh, but then, I think I'm going to throw up."

"You're going to throw up? No, I'm going to throw up."

Maura found her phone first and dialed her mother. "Mother, Jane's mother just showed up at the door. Yes, I said Jane's mother. How fast can you and Marie get here? Please hurry, please," Maura begged.

Maura and Jane were both dressed when the blonde finally took Jane by her shoulders to try to calm her. "Okay, honey, I know you're really upset, I'm upset, everyone's upset, but we have to just calm the hell down."

Jane took a deep breath and gave Maura a peck on the lips. "Okay, alright, okay, I'm going to go put on some coffee." She took another deep breath. "Then we're going to sit down and have a conversation with my mother."

"Jane, I love you, just remember that."

"I love you too, baby."

The front door burst open and Catherine and Marie came rushing in as if the house was aflame.

Marie went to Jane and put her arms around her. "It's going to be alright, Janie, I promise."

"Oh, my God, Aunt Marie, I think I'm having a heart attack."

In the meantime, Catherine was holding Maura. "It's okay, my darling girl, it's going to be okay." Maura just sunk her head into her mother's arms.

Jane was in the kitchen making coffee while Marie went to the porch. "Angela," she greeted her sister-in-law, holding her arms out for a hug.

Angela gave her a reserved hug. "What the hell is going on here, Marie? A naked woman answered your door and my naked daughter was in bed." Marie smiled gently. Come on, Angie, let's go get some coffee and sit down. We'll tell you all about it.

**Well, the shit has indeed hit the fan. I wanted to get this posted while I regroup and figure out what's next. Would love your comments.**


	27. Chapter 27

**To the Guest who wrote ": This is simply the worst piece of storytelling, and that's really saying something given the competition around here. I keep reading just to see how much worse it can get. It's one part travel brochure and nine parts lesbian cliches!" **

**I'm learning how to do this, so maybe it's just all wrong. I can honestly understand why you might say that, but it's my story and until I get better at this…..I'm not after the Pulitzer here. If you're so willing to hurt my feelings, why don't you sign your review with your name? I'm on Chapter 27, is this all you have to do? I deleted your review and gave you a headline here. Just stop reading this if it's so disgusting.**

**I know I shouldn't give that person any airtime; I just don't get people who feel like they have to do that.**

**Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 27**

Angela sat on the chair next to the fireplace while Marie took the seat opposite her and Maura, Jane and Catherine took their places on the couch. Jane began.

"Ma, this is Catherine and Maura Stewart, and this is obviously my mother, Angela. First of all, I'm sorry that you came all the way out here because I didn't call, but I have been here for almost three weeks, I'm an adult, and I did tell you I would call you before I left for the airport."

"I know, Jane, I'm sure I let myself get carried away with panic when I couldn't reach you, but now that I'm here, I want to know what I just walked in on."

"Ma, I have gone out with every man you've set me up with, every one. I have tried all of my life to date guys, but I have never felt anything I was 'supposed to feel'. When I met Maura, everything changed for me. I fell in love with her."

Angela interrupted, "Jane, you're telling me that you're gay?"

"I'm telling you I'm in love with this woman, more in love than I've ever been."

"But Jane, this is a woman."

"I know, Ma. I can't be what you want me to be. I can only be what I am."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right man."

"Oh, Ma…"

"I just don't approve of this, Jane."

"Angela," said Marie, "Jane is thirty four years old. She had been the daughter you've always wanted her to be. The whole family is proud of her, this is her life, and she can't live her life being what you want her to be if it is not the life that will make her happy."

"I don't understand this. Are you like this too, Marie?"

"Angela, if you're asking me if I'm in love with a woman, then yes, I'm like that too."

"Well, that explains it. She comes here for a vacation and within, how long, two weeks, she thinks it's okay to be gay. So, between this woman and your aunt, you do something perverted…"

"Stop," Catherine raised her voice. I will not allow you to refer to my daughter as 'this woman', and I will not allow you to call what they have, or what Marie and I have perverted."

"You are Marie's lesbian lover?"

"I am Marie's lover, yes."

"Wow, this is really some kind of twisted place. My daughter comes here and the three of you convince her that she's some kind of lesbian."

Jane stood up. "Ma, you will not insult any of these beautiful women in front of me. You and I are going to go for a walk."

While Maura had begun to cry, Jane led the way out of the back door toward the lake. Noticing her girlfriend's distress, she came back inside and took Maura into her arms. "Honey, I love you. Nothing she is going to say or do will cause me to change my mind about this. Okay?"

Maura looked up and put her hands on Jane's face. "Okay, my love." Jane kissed her and then left to speak with Angela.

Jane met her mother on the back porch and led the way through the sand to the beach.

"Jane, you can't be like this. This is not okay."

"Ma there is no discussing this. This is who I've been all of my life. The little girl that refused to wear pink, that was the best athlete in the family, that beat up every boy on the block defending my little brothers, that as a teenager had a crush on her female teachers, that never felt any real attraction for any boy or man she's ever dated. Really Ma, you don't think the signs have always been there?"

"Jane, lots of tomboys are married and have families.

"And since I don't know all of them or can't speak for them, I can only tell you that I have struggled with trying to be like everyone else my entire life. The first time I kissed Maura..."

Angela interrupted her. "Jaane, don't tell me, I don't want to hear that."

"Okay, but here's what I'm going to tell you whether you're happy about it or not. I'm not a teenager; I'm not anyone you have control over anymore. I have been a good daughter to you and I love you. I will be there for you the rest of your life. I expect the same from you. This isn't something I'm 'doing'; this is something 'I am', who I am. I love this woman and she makes me happier that I've ever been in my life. You can deal with it however you want. I'm hoping that you love me enough to understand that your way is not my way. I am not going to marry a man; I love this woman and she is the person I want to be with for the rest of my life. You can get to know her or you can avoid and deny her. If you decide to deny my life with her, then I will not be a part of the family anymore. That's the only choice there is, Ma."

"I still think this is because of you aunt and that woman."

"No, Ma, stop. I thank God every day for my aunt and Catherine for loving Maura and me and for supporting our choice to be together. The only choice there is left for you is whether you choose to be in our lives or not."

"They turned you against your family and your religion."

Jane's frustration came out in the tone and volume of her voice, "You're not listening, Ma."

Jane took Angela by the shoulders. "Look at me. This is who I have always been. If I hadn't been lucky enough to find Maura, I may have eventually dated woman and still been unhappy. I love her as I have never loved anyone. I want to be with her forever. I want to marry her and raise kids with her."

"I don't know what to think. What's your father going to say? What about the rest of the family?"

"Is that what you're really worried about, what people are going to think or say? It's not the sixties, Ma. Gay marriage is legal in most states. Every one of your friends has someone in their family who's gay. Geez, Ma, what's more important to you, me being happy, or what people will say. Are you more worried that people will think you did something wrong or that I spend the rest of my life trying to live a life that is not mine?"

Now Angela was crying. Jane put her arms around her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry to see you upset, but I'm not sorry that I can finally be happy."

"I think I need a little time by myself. Is that okay?"

"Sure, we'll all be back at Marie's. And, Ma, please think carefully before you come back to the house about what you will say when you get there. I love those three women and they love me. Maura is coming back to Boston with me and Catherine and Marie will be visiting often. I want my family to continue to be a part of my life, but listen carefully, Ma; I will choose to be happy over continuing to pretend I'm the person you've always wanted me to be."

"I hear you, Jane, I hear you."

Angela began walking on the beach and as Jane turned to look at her before she went back into the house, she saw her mother wiping her eyes once again.

**Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the support I received after my little rant about the Guest's comments.**

**This is the conclusion of this story. I am contemplating writing a sequel – or not. It seems to have run its course and it was titled to cover these two weeks. Love you guys, and again, thanks.**

**Two Weeks on Lake Michigan, Chapter 28 – Final Chapter**

Jane walked back through the sand to Marie's house thinking about the surprise of having to deal with Angela. She had spent so much time recently thinking about what might happen when she returned to Boston that she found herself actually ready for the first assault on her new life. She was sad about her mother's initial reaction, but not at all surprised. Angela's long history of listening to religious prejudice regarding homosexuality had predisposed her to having an attitude that was less than accepting.

As Jane approached the back door, Maura rushed outside to meet her and Jane lifted into her arms and kissed her. Maura tightened her arms around Jane's neck and began kissing her face.

"I'm okay, baby, honestly."

"Jane, I am so sorry you had to deal with this."

"It had to happen sooner or later, so I guess having all of you here with me is probably the best way to face her."

Jane and Maura entered the house and found Marie and Catherine fixing a snack plate.

"Well," said Marie, "how is she?"

"She's taking a walk to think through whether she wants me in her life."

Catherine chimed in, "She's your mother Jane, and I hope you weren't too tough on her."

"I think," replied Jane "that she's calming down, or maybe I just hope she's calmer."

"I have an idea," Catherine says, "let's go out to the winery tonight for dinner."

"Why, mother?"

"Well, they're Italian, and they love and accept us. Maybe if Angela sees how natural they are with us, how loving and accepting they are, she'll have another perspective."

"It's worth a try, Catherine. I'll call them." Marie went to make the call.

Marie called the Calderones and they were more than excited to see everyone. She made a reservation for 7:00.

Maura saw Angela coming toward the house. "Jane, your mom's coming back."

"I'll go out to meet her."

Jane walked outside to see how her mother was doing. Angela was walking slowly with her head down. When Jane met her and stood in front of her she was not sure what to expect.

Angela spoke first. "Janie, I love you. We have a couple of days here, and I'd like to stay and honestly try to accept what's going on here. You are my only daughter, and you have been such a love to me. I want you to be happy, and I just need time get used to this."

Jane took Angela into her arms. "Ma, I love you too, and I know that when you get to know Maura and Catherine that you will love them like I do. However, I know that may take some time. I just don't want you to say anything that will hurt them, because I will be really pissed. I want you to get to know them, Ma. I want them to be a part of my family."

"I promise, Janie, I'll try."

"Okay, Ma, and we have a surprise for you. We're going to the winery that's nearby to have dinner. You're here now, and I would love it if you could just relax and enjoy yourself. When was the last time you had a vacation?"

"Oh, geez, Jane, I can't remember. Probably when you kids were little and we went up to the cabin we had on the lake."

"Okay then. Come on, let's go have a little treat, then, maybe we even have time for a little nap before we go."

Marie could tell by looking outside at Jane that things were better so she met them at the door. She gave both Rizzolis a hug. "C'mon, Ang, how about a nice glass of red?"

"I'd love a glass, Marie." She paused. "Marie, I'm sorry about what I said before. It was just such a shock."

Marie being the loving person she was took Angela into a big hug. "I understand, honestly, I do." You're going to love these two women, Angela. They are brilliant and kind and sweet."

The first thing Angela did when she walked into the living room was apologize again, this time to Maura and Catherine. Being the gracious sophisticated women they were they accepted. Maura went to Angela and took her hands in hers.

"Mrs. Rizzoli," she started. Angela interrupted her, "no, please call me Angela."

"Angela, I'm sorry this was such a shock to you."

"Its okay, Maura, I needed a little time. I actually probably need even more time, but I'm here and I want to know all about you. Let me say, first, though, that my Janie certainly has an eye for beauty. You are beautiful."

Maura blushed. "Thank you, Mrs.….I mean Angela."

"Tell her what you do for a living, Maur."

"Jane, really."

"She's a doctor, Ma. I'm finally dating a doctor, just like you always wanted." They all chuckled.

Marie brought Angela a glass of wine while the others brought their drinks near the fireplace.

"Wow, this is really good."

Catherine explained the wine's origin. "This came from where we're going tonight, the Calderone's winery. They're good friends of ours and the food as good as the wine."

"That sounds great. So, Maura, are you going into practice somewhere."

"Actually, Angela, I'm going to do my residency in Pediatrics in Boston so I'll be coming back in a couple of weeks to live with Jane."

"Well, then, we have some preparing to do at home, Janie. We have to tell your brothers and your dad so it's not as much as a shock for them."

"What do you think their reaction is going to be, Ma?"

"I think your brothers will be fine, I'm not sure about your father though."

Jane put her head down. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it then."

They spent the next few hours in front of the fireplace telling Angela the stories of Marie and Catherine and her daughter and Maura. When Marie checked the time, she announced to the group that it was time to get ready for dinner.

After a wonderful dinner at the winery, Angela was so impressed with how accepting the owners were of the two couples that she felt reassured that everything was going to be all right. She had to admit that she had never seen Jane this happy. The way she looked at Maura was something she had never seen in Jane before. And, the way Maura looked at her said volumes about how the doctor adored her. She knew her daughter was safe, loved, and happy. What else, she thought, was important except to see your child loved.

**The End**

I think it has run its course. Thanks for taking this ride with me, and thanks so much for your comments.


End file.
